Legends of Ali
by MasterAli
Summary: "And so now hear I am. Safe, sound, and a little mentally disturbed. But in a way, the time there paid off. I'm stronger and smarter and, hey! I think I'm funnier! I still wish sometimes that it had never happened though. But now you all know Wei Long's plan to attack. You saw all the warriors earlier. What's coming next is even worse. We need to be ready." Please Read and Review!
1. Not a Planned Escape New version

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic and it REALLY important to me so I hope you like it! This is the new chapter 1 (This used to be 4 chapters and it was really bad because I wrote it a while ago so I improved it! YAY!) This is in a different kind of format (don't know what it's called) Please review! It will make me SO happy! Anyway... enjoy!**

I felt a cold breeze come from my window and opened my eyes. I scanned the dull gray ceiling then, sitting up quietly as possible, I listened for any sign of someone being awake. All I heard was silence. When I stood up, fortunately, my bed didn't squeak. I walked over to the door and put my paw on the handle but hesitated. It was a very big risk. If they saw me and I ran, they might close the drawbridge and I'd be trapped. That's the last thing I need.

I quietly looked between the bars in the window and tried to find another way I could get out if the drawbridge was closed. The walls were tall, thick and were built with china's best stone. It also had a moat, and before the drawbridge, a stout wooden door studded with iron. In effect, it's a small castle.

There was lots of risk for each thing I thought out but at least I had back up plans. So I snuck down the hallway, feeling the soft rug under my bare feet. I got to the large living room. With all the red and the dim lighting, you would think the room belonged to a ghost of some sort. I heard footstep coming from outside the door and gasped. I sprinted over to the wardrobe and quickly stuffed myself inside. I gritted my teeth, practically hitting myself for already almost getting caught. I put my head against the cold wood and close my eyes. What would they do if they caught me before I get away? I definitely wouldn't be able to try and escape again, they would have guard all around my room. Maybe this isn't the best night to try... _When they leave I'll make it back to my "room" _I thought_._ Two people had come in and I pressed my ear against the door to hear what they were saying.

?: But Master Wei Long , what if the girl doesn't do what we tell her?

Wei Long: She will do what we say, we can be sure of that!

?: But he was her best friend! She might refuse to betray him and-

Wei Long: My dear boy, I mean she doesn't have a choice. We will send her off to the Jade Palace in two days! Be ready with our supplies!

?: Yes, Master Wei Long!

I came out of the wardrobe when they were gone and sighed with frustration. What they said made anger boil in the pit of my stomach. It also reminded me of why I needed to do this. My best friend needed me! So I continued down the steps and made it to a room with tall walls, a glass ceiling, and an open stout wooden door. One problem occurred though, the drawbridge was closed.

There were only 2 people guarding the handle that you use to open the bridge. It surprised me but I did think much of it now. I slipped sideways behind a bookcase, sucking in my stomach so I could fit in the small space between it and the wall.

Wolf guard: This is crazy! I don't understand why we can't just go to the Jade Palace and attack without getting the information!?

Croc guard: Because! It will be easier if we send the girl to spy and find their weaknesses!

Wolf guard: Why do we have to send the girl? She probably already knows the panda's weakness anyway! AND she'll probably tell them that we're coming!

Croc guard: Well, she's not really going to be… herself.

Wolf guard: What do you mean?

Croc guard: We are going to be controlling her. The potion that she's going to take in the morning will make us in control. We could make her even attack her own friend!

Wolf guard: … doesn't that seem kind of mean?

Croc guard: We are evil! It doesn't matter!

Wolf guard: Oh, yeah.

Croc guard: Boss will also hear and see everything she does.

Wolf guard: Sounds neat!

Croc guard: It is!

I slowly stepped out from the bookcase and into a shadow. A low growl came from deep in my throat.

Croc guard (seeing the outline of me): What?! What are you doing out of your room?!

Without thinking, I ran as fast as I could at them, surprising both guards. I jumped and, in the air, bumped both of their heads together. I dropped down behind them and hit them both in the back, making them fall down. I wiped my hands on my vest with satisfaction.

I knew that opening the drawbridge would attract some guards, so I would have to do it as quickly as possible. So I twirled around and started to crank it. It was easier said than done. It was only 3/4ths down when I heard guards coming towards the door on the other side of the room. Cranking as hard as I could, I knew I couldn't get it all the way down before they captured me.

The bridge was only halfway down causing me to start panicking! I turned around to see people about to attack me. I was a better fighter than these guards but I knew they would send stronger people in, and then they would send Wei Long! I looked for an escape and only found one answer. I spun on my heels and sprinted up the only half open drawbridge. I got to the end and almost tripped into the water below but jumped clumsily off the end of it. I landed on my face in the wet grass and rolled twice before getting up quickly. I didn't look back as I ran, splashing in puddles that formed from the heavy rain that had started, and into the dark forest toward the Jade Palace.

Ali: I'm coming Po!


	2. 16 out of 32?

**Longer chapter! ;)**

Meanwhile:

The tiger was close behind him as Po ran as fast as he could through the forest. He was panting and sweating but he knew if he stopped running she would catch him. It was dark out and the trees still casted shadows, making it hard to find his way. He could hear her footsteps very close behind him. He sped up, but it was too late. The tiger tackled him, pulling his arm behind his back and pinning him to the ground.

Tigress: You're gonna need to be faster than that to out run me.

Tigress let go of Po's arm and stood up straight next to him. Po groaned, but didn't stand up; he just rolled over on his back. Tigress crossed her arms and put her foot on Po, claiming her victory.

Tigress: Well, looks like I won. That's 16 for me and 0 for you. How 'bout we call it 16 out of 32?

Po: I think I've had enough running for today.

Tigress: Come on-

Tigress was interrupted by the sound of angry yelling people in the distance.

Po: What could this be about?

Tigress: I don't know. We should go check it out.

Po: Great! More running?

Tigress rolled her eyes and punched him playfully on the arm. They ran towards where the sounds were coming. They were close and they saw people with lanterns in between the trees, arguing. They were about to approach them when Tigress stopped.

Tigress: I have a bad feeling.

Po: I told you not to eat that broccoli at dinner! It's evil and not to be trusted-

Tigress: Not that type of bad feeling! I mean I don't think these people will like us being here.

That said Tigress pulled Po behind a rock and, looking over the rock just enough to see, listened to the peoples ranting. A tough looking lion around the age of Po and Tigress came up to a giant rhino and talked to him with caution.

Lion Boy: Master Wei Long, what will we do now with the girl gone?

The rhino said nothing at first, and then anger flickered across his face and he started barking out orders.

Wei Long: Ladies of the Dark! I want you to check each corner of this forest!

A group of 4 lionesses bowed to him and ran off in different directions to search. Po and Tigress ducked so they wouldn't be seen but when they were gone they looked over the rock again.

Wei Long: Masters of Disaster! I think the girl might have headed towards the Jade Palace to warn her friend. I want you to look around there!

6 boys came and bowed to him. They were different animals. The leader was the lion that had spoken. Most of the others were almost all the way black tigers. And then there was one snow leopard that looked nervous, a little scared, and probably the weakest of the group.

Wei Long: Now the rest of my followers, I want you to search every corner of China until you find her… I WANT ALI FOUND!

Po gasped as all the people ran away to find her.

Tigress: What is it Po?

Po: They're after Ali!

Tigress: Who is Ali? Do you know her?

Po: She was my best friend since I was in 2 grade… she went missing 10 years ago.


	3. Accidentally Drawing Attention

Cape around her and the hood pulled over her face, Ali walked through the Valley of Peace. She realized just how much she missed this place. When she passed Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, Ali wanted to run in and gather Mr. Ping in a huge bear hug. But that would have to wait because Ali had to be in the safety of the Jade Palace and the kung fu Masters.

There were people over by the noodle shop playing some music. Ali remembered when she and Po used to go out the mornings they would play and she would force Po to dance. She stopped for a moment to listen to the upbeat yet peaceful music. Ali swayed side to side then slowly started to dance and twirled around gracefully. She was so graceful with her steps it started grabbing people's attention. Soon all around people were watching. She twirled one last time but when she stopped Ali was standing face to face with a boy snow leopard. He was one of the Masters of Disaster! Quickly, she stepped back and turned around and ran towards the Jade Palace. Ali glanced back to see if those Masters of Annoyingness were following her. But she saw that the boy hadn't moved nor called anyone to go after her. He just stood there looking stunned and confused at her. But Ali didn't care; she kept running and flew up the stairs.

While that happened, Po and Tigress were running towards the Jade Palace to get Shifu and the others to start their search for Ali.

Tigress: So Ali went missing 10 years ago and no body found her? And now all of the sudden, she is being hunted by a giant rhino that thinks she went back to the Valley of Peace?

Po: I don't understand it much either. They gave up looking for her 8 years ago. She left them a note somewhere that said to leave her alone and that no one would ever see her again.

Tigress: Then she probably wouldn't go back to the Valley of Peace, right?

Po: I don't know. I never believed those people, though. She would never leave me...

Tigress: What makes you so sure?

Po: Because she promised me.

Po and Tigress came up to the Jade Palace. They ran up to the door but Po ran right into it. Tigress stepped over him then opened the door gesturing to him that he could come in now.

Po: MASTER SHIFU!

The rest of the Five came into the room.

Viper: What is it, Po?

Po: We need Master Shifu! My old friend Ali is being hunted!

Shifu suddenly walked into the room. While the others had worried looks on the faces, Shifu was completely calm.

Po: Master! We need to go search right now! She could be anywhere!

Shifu: Or not.

Po: She could be so scared! Well Ali doesn't get scared of things very easily. Except for big spiders- wait, what do you mean by "or not?"

Shifu: What I mean is your friend has seemed to have found us first and is sitting down in your room.


	4. A Old Friend

Po said nothing to anyone else, (except a high pitched squeak of excitement) and ran to his room. The others following close behind. For one of the first times, Po ran faster than the rest of them. He stopped at the door. Tigress was soon at his side and gave him a reassuring little smile and nod. But just then a Rhino Guard came in telling Shifu bad news.

Shifu: Po, we will leave you to talk with your friend. I and the Five will go get the bandits in the village.

Tigress: Don't worry Po, we'll meet her later! Who knows, maybe she doesn't want to meet us yet.

That said they ran away, leaving Po starring at the door in front of him. If Ali really was in there, it was one of the BEST days of his life since she left. Po toke a deep breath and opened his door. And, sure enough, the friend he thought he would never see again was sitting on his bed looking at his action figures.

Po: ALI!

Ali: Wha- Oh my gosh! PO!

Po and Ali ran up to each other and hugged. It felt like one of those dreams Po would have with them back together again, but only one fortunate difference... she wouldn't disappear when he woke up.


	5. I'm the Dragon Warrior!

Po pulled back from the hug and put his hands on her shoulders. She didn't look much different from the last time he saw her. Just a little older, it almost made him cry thinking about all the years they could have spent together, doing the insane things they used to do that sometimes ended up scaring people half to death. They had a lot to say to each other, but couldn't seem to find were to start. So they just stared at each other for a while until Ali broke the silence.

Ali: Hmmm… I must have the wrong place, because there is NO way your Po.

Po: What- What are you talking about?

Ali: Huh-uh! This Po is way too skinny!

Po and Ali started laughing and then couldn't stop. How after almost 10 years of not seeing each other and they crack a joke when they meet, the world may never know. But they laughed until their sides hurt. Then it went down into giggles.

Po: Well... I have been working out lately!

Ali: I would guess so Mr. Dragon Warrior!

Po had forgotten that Ali wasn't there when he was chosen. And that she hadn't met the furious Five! They had been their biggest fans! Actually, their friendship pretty much started because of kung fu... and bullies. Po suddenly didn't know what to say again. One moments he was silent, then words just started spilling out really fast, and all I one sentence.

Po: OH MY GOSH ALI! Yeah I'm the Dragon Warrior! It was one of those mornings when I had that dream and then I got up and told dad that I had a dream about noodles and he was all like "You had the noodle dream!" and I was all like "It was just a dream dad!" and he was like "No it was THE noodle dream!" and then when I went out there was a poster and I had to take a noodle cart but didn't make it up and then I got up there but the doors closed and then, like 5 OW!s later, I had an idea with fireworks then BOOM I went up and then Oogaway chose me and The 5 hated me and 1st day was awful and Tigress REALLY hated me and then nothing on the scroll, Shifu faced Tai Lung and then I came in and defeated him instead! And what happened afterwards! And don't even get me started on what happened at Gong-man City!

Only then did Po stop to take a breath. He was about to start again but then looked down at Ali, who had fell down on his bed looking at him wide-eyed.

Po: Did you get all that?

Ali: Ummm… I think you lost me on "there was a poster"… Here sit down and tell me everything that happened, slower! And don't leave anything out!


	6. All The More Reason

45 minutes later and a bucket of M&Ms, Po had told Ali everything from his "noodle dream" to before they went to Gong-man city. Then when he was about to brag about fitting 40 bean buns in his mouth at once, when the same Rhino Guard that told Shifu about the bandits came in.

Rhino Guard: DRAGON WARRIOR!

Po: What?

Rhino Guard: There are too many bandits! The Furious Five and Shifu are getting overwhelmed! It appears that they just might be defeated!

Po: I doubt that there are really _THAT_ many bandits!

Ali: Po! Ummm... you might want to see this!

Po walked over to where she was standing by the window. He looked out.

Ali: I don't think there is supposed to be that black spot on the mountain!

Po: Nope! Those aren't bandits, are they!

Rhino Guard: Yes! I told you!

Po: Ok! I'll go help them! Ali you stay here.

Ali: No way! If you think I'm gonna let you go off and do something awesome and dangerous by yourself, then your crazy!

Po: Fine! You can come! But stay out of trouble! If it gets to dangerous then you better leave.

Ali: No, if it gets dangerous, that's all the more reason to stay and fight!


	7. Bandits

Po ran down the stairs as Ali grabbed her satchel from the doorway. He stopped to wait she told him to go ahead and go and she would meet him there. When he finally decided to go ahead and leave, Ali put her satchel over her head and secured it so the long strap of the bag went to the left side of her neck and the bag was at her right hip. She then pulled her cloak out, put it around her and put up the hood so you could really see her face. Then, she ran down the stairs after her friend.

In the village:

The Five and Shifu were fighting as hard as they could but when they would take out one bandit, another one would take their place. Even Tigress was feeling a little overwhelmed. _Where are all these bandits coming from anyway? _Tigress thought. Then Po came running down the stairs gasping for breath.

Po: I'm (pant) here!

Shifu: How nice of you to join us, panda.

Po noticed just how bad it was. There were tons of them! He had never seen so many bandits at once! He started fighting and was quickly getting tired.

Monkey: This isn't going to work! Maybe we should retreat!

Viper: We can't retreat!

Tigress: Viper is right! If we retreat then the villagers will be robbed and kidnapped by the bandits! We can do this!

Po: Come on! We have defeated all those bandits in Gong-man city!

Shifu: This is different! I think I know why these bandits came!

Mantis: Why?

Shifu: Ali! They are probably trying to kidnap her!

Suddenly, a figure was on one of the tall buildings. The person was wearing a cloak and they couldn't see their face. Then the stranger jumped from the building, twirling in the air and then landed gracefully on their feet on the ground. Then the stranger quickly took out 15 bandits. Tigress was puzzled and stared at the person, but only for a moment because the bandits started to come on stronger.

Tigress: THAT IS IT!

Usually she was told anger weakens a warrior but this time it made her stronger, more determined. She was fighting, taking out more warriors then before, then found herself back-to-back with the stranger. They both turned around, looked at each other, then both went into action. Now they used each other as a team mate. Both helping each other. Then Tigress lifted the stranger on her shoulders and threw her in the air. The person flew down head first, her arms and paws above their head. Then landed with such a force, that the stone ground cracked and bandits were forced backwards. Then the bandits retreated.

Po: You better run! Yeah! Stayed any longer and we would have… um…

The Stranger: Turned your pants on fire!

Po: YEAH! Turned your pants on fire!

Tigress looked to the stranger. She still hadn't seen her face. She didn't even know who she was… or if she was even a she!

Tigress: Who are you? Where did you come from?

The Stranger: Well, you could say I came from there,

She pointed at the Jade Palace. Tigress looked at her confused.

Po: Ali? How in the WORLD did you learn all that kung fu?

Ali: It's a long story but when you're locked in a tower by yourself for 'bout 9 years, you have a lot of time.

Tigress: So, you are Ali? Po's best friend that went missing?

Ali: Yep, I guess so.

Monkey: What's with the cape?

Ali: I knew those bandits were after me. Probably sent by Master Wei Long. I had to keep my face hidden so they wouldn't make me a target!

Ali took of the cape, revealing her face. The Five were surprised.

(If you guys were wondering what Ali looks like, here it is! Sorry it took so long, wanted to fit it in the story!)

Ali was a white bagel tiger. A very pretty one at that! She looked a lot like Tigress except about 1 inch shorter and instead being bold looking, she was more graceful looking. She was white with black stripes with dazzling blue eyes that looked like an ocean of blue diamonds on a sunny day. She was wearing an outfit a lot like Tigress's. Black pants and a dark blue shirt.

Mantis: Wait! You were Po's best friend?

Ali: Yep!

Monkey: How did that happen?

Ali and Po: What do you mean?

Monkey: I mean, how did a girl like Ali become friends with a guy like Po?

Po frowned. That's how people used to react. Tigress smiled.

Tigress: Seriously, we want to know. It doesn't seem logical!

Ali giggled.

Ali: It's kinda a long story.

Shifu: We better make it back to the Jade Palace. We don't want to take the chance of being seen by any of Master Wei Long's followers!

Ali: Right! Ok, we better get then!

They walked back to the Jade Palace. But what they didn't know was 4 of the Masters of Disaster, the leader Lion Boy, the small snow leopard, and two black tigers, had been listening to them. The Lion Boy gritted his teeth then turned to his partners.

Lion Boy: Ergh! That Ali chick aggravates me SO MUCH!

Snow Leopard: Calm down, Scar!

Scar: Oh shut up, Miles! I can't calm down! Ali is now in the protection of the five, Shifu, and the Dragon Warrior! We are supposed to get that stupid girl back to Master Wei Long! And I promise, I PROMISE, we will. If it's the last thing I do!


	8. Music is Her Thing

_**In this chapter, the song Ali sings is called "Big Black Horse and a Cheery Tree" cover by Aly & AJ. The original song is by KT Tunstall. I do not own the song! ;)**_

Ali, Po, Shifu and the five finally got up the stairs to the Jade Palace. Tigress had to carry Po up the last about 2 dozen steps with Ali trying to make sure Tigress didn't fall. But she put him down when they got to the top of the stairs.

Ali: You're strong, Tigress!

Po: Are you implying something?

Ali: Of course not! Why would I ever do that?

Po: Yeah! You would never do such a thing!

Ali and Po burst into a fit of giggles. Tigress rolled her eyes at them and gave Po a small smile. She wasn't sure what she thought of Ali yet. She usually didn't trust people easily. So it wasn't any different with this random stranger. Didn't Po say that she told people she wasn't coming back? So why is she here? It might not even be Ali, really. And if it is, she was kidnapped by bandits! Who's to tell that she isn't being controlled or something? She didn't like it, not at all.

Po: DINNER TIME! MY FAVORATE TIME OF THE DAY!

Ali: Other than breakfast, lunch, and every snack time!

Po: You got that right, my friend!

Ali(talking to Tigress): Is he still a good cook? Or did he go back to burning even water, like when we were 9?

Tigress couldn't help but smile.

Po: Yes I'm a good cook! I might even be better! You'll see!

Ali(whispered to Shifu so Po could still hear her): How many times has he almost burned down the Palace? 8?

Shifu just smiled.

Po: Ha! 0 times actually! Oh wait... there was that one time... and that other time... and then when I accidentally- Oh never mind!

Po made up noodles and sticky dumplings for all his friends. Ali tasted hers and her eyes lit up.

Ali: This is really good! Thanks buddy!

Po: Oh, it's ok. Nothing special.

Monkey: Yeah right! It's always awesome!

Po: Well...

Tigress: It is, seriously.

Po blushed, it always made him blush when people give him complements.

Po: Hey Ali! Do you still love music?

Ali: Of course! Even if they would not let me listen to it, I would sing in my room all the time and make random weird instruments.

Po: Awesome!

Mantis: You love music, Ali?

Ali: Yeah-

Po: She does a lot! She is musically talented! She can play any instrument you give her and has an amazing singing voice!

Tigress: Really?

Ali: Yeah, I seriously can.

Viper: Can you show us? That would be really cool!

Ali: Sure, I guess. Do any of you have a guitar?

Somewhere Shifu found a guitar and gave it to Ali. She seemed to weigh it in her hands then smiled and thanked him.

Ali: Alrighty then! Hmmm... what should I sing? Oh! I know! Ok, here it goes

She took a deep breath and started her song. Drumming on her guitar to start it and then her voice rang out in beautiful notes.

(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)

well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
so I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
I felt a little fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
when the big black horse said look this way  
it said hey lady  
will you marry me?  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
but i say no, no, say no, no-no-no  
i say no, no, you're not the one for me  
say no, no, say no, no-no-no  
i say no, no, you're not the one for me for me  
My heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
so it stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
(woo-hoo, woo-hoo)  
but i cut some cord, and i shouldn't have done that,  
and it won't forgive me after all these years  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
So I went to a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo,woo-hoo)  
and it won't come back, cause it's oh so happy  
and now I've got a hole for the world to see  
(woo-hoo)  
but it said no, no, said no, no-no-no  
it said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no, no-no-no  
said no, no, you're not the one for me  
it said no-no-no-no  
it said no-no-no-no  
it said no-no-no-no  
you're not the one for me  
Hey!  
no no, say no-no-no-no  
say no no  
You're not the one, you're not the one  
no no, say no no-no-no  
Say no no, you're not the not the one for me  
for me

Big black horse and,- and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause my heart forsaken me  
HA!

Ali's song ended and everyone clapped and complemented her.

Monkey: You are REALLY good!

Mantis: Have you played that song before?

Ali: Well, I used to sing it in the tower but I have never played it on guitar!

Viper: Whoa!

Crane: No way!

Po: Yeah! It's wicked! She can play anything! Even after just hearing it once! And she can make up a song at the top of her head in like 5 seconds!

It was Ali's turn to blush and then they were all talking about Po's cooking and Ali's musical talent. Tigress didn't say anything. She ate her food and then walked out to go to her bedroom. She thought the music thing was extremely cool, but she didn't say so. But then, that night, Po walked over to her right after her weekly midnight training, right before she was about to go into her room.

Po: Tigress?

Tigress: Yes, Po?

Po: Why didn't you talk to Ali that much?

Tigress: You know why.

Po: I know, I know! You don't trust her!

Tigress: That's right!

Po: Tigress! Please can you be nicer to her?

Tigress: Why should I?

Po: Because first of all, she's been missing for 10 years! And second of all, she is your biggest fan ever!

Tigress: ...

Po: All she wants is for you to like her! She isn't the kind of person to try to copy anyone else but when we were younger she used to try to copy your moves! You are the reason she learned kung fu! Remember when we were defeating those bandits? She was a good partner for you because her kung fu style is like yours! So please, Tigress! Please will you try to be nice to her? For me?

Tigress hesitated for a moment then looked him straight in the eyes. She could see how much he wanted this and, even though she usually didn't care for almost anyone else, she didn't want Po to be mad at her.

Tigress: Fine. But if she turns out to be untrustworthy, then I will say I told you so!

Po smiled, he was about to hug her but then remembered that wasn't usually her thing. They have hugged twice, but not since then. Only special situations.

Po: Thank you so much, Tigress! You're the best!

Tigress: Yeah, yeah. You're welcome. Now get to bed!

Po: Whatever you say!

Po went to bed, and once again, they hadn't know that they had been being watched. Miles, the small snow leopard, stood on the window seal of a window close to where they had been standing.

Miles: Well that helped me in NO way. All I figured out was Tigress doesn't like Ali and she's going to pretend to for Po... nope! Can't see any way that would help us! Scar is going to be mad! Or, you know, madder!

He grumbled all of this to himself as he hopped down from the window. He started walking to the palace stairs so he could trudge down them thinking about all his problems and TRY to make then optimistic. But then he passed another window and saw Ali in it. He backed up and peeked in to see Ali gracefully dance around her room. She would spin slowly, jump in the air and still land on the ground without making noise. She's beautiful, he thought. Then he smacked himself so he could come back to reality. _No no no no no no NO!,_ he scolded himself. He spun around and started walking away as fast as he could. _She is good, you are evil_, he reminded himself, _FORGET IT! _

And the pretty music faded in the distance as he made his way down the stairs.


	9. Past Story: Bullies

A big CRASH came from the kitchen and woke Tigress with a start.

Tigress: What the-?

She threw herself out of bed and opened her door cautiously. Then she slowly walked over to the kitchen. Expecting bandits, Tigress got into her kung fu stance, and then jumped into the kitchen.

Tigress: Huh?

Ali and Po: Oh, hello Tigress!

Ali: Sleep well?

Tigress: What did you guys DO?

Pots and pans and, well everything else that was in the cabinet was spread out everywhere on the floor.

Po: We had a little accident...

Ali: We opened the cabinet and everything fell out! I blame the cabinet! You can just NEVER trust them!

Tigress: Well, let's clean it up!

Tigress and Ali started cleaning and handed the things Po needed to cook breakfast to him. When Tigress stood to give him the pan, Po winked at her. Tigress knew why. He wanted her to talk to Ali. But what would she say? She had never been good at starting conversations.

Tigress: Um... So, Ali, how did you and Po meet?

Ali reached up and put the last pan back into the cabinet and wiped her hands on her pants.

Ali: Sit down and I'll tell you. It is pretty long!

Monkey: Tell Tigress what?

Tigress and Ali looked to where Shifu and The Five were standing in the doorway.

Ali: I was gonna tell her how Po and I met.

Viper: Yay! Can we listen?

Ali: Of course!

They all sat down at the table and Po gave them their breakfast.

Ali: Remind me if I forget anything, Po.

Po: I doubt you will! You've had to remind me a couple times how it goes. It's like its printed on your brain!

Ali: Probably is... okay! This might take a while with a lot of explaining! So, sorry Shifu!

Shifu: It's alright. I guess...

Ali: Well let's begin!

Then Ali began her story...

Ali: I was always one of the popular girls. The group I hung out with were horrible people. Did I know it at the time? Yes. I think I did. But I didn't do anything about it though. You remember them, right Po?

Po: Yeah. That group was made up with the most attractive and mean girls and boys in school. The "leader" was Jasper Moore. Then there was Tracy Kilo, Kaylee Freeman, Anthony Lin, Jackson Noel and Ali.

Ali: They were all mean to people. But I can't exactly say I was an angel. I went along with everything they did. We were even mean to each other! Jackson was nice to the people in our group. He was nice to me at least. I think he was like me, only being mean to other people because the others were. At least, I think. It all started one day in second grade. My group was hanging out by the basketball court when Jasper whispered to the rest of us.

Jasper: Hey guys, look at that loser panda over there!

Of course, he was talking about Po. I didn't know why Jasper and the others liked to make fun of him. Jackson and I were sitting by the basketball goal and the rest of them started to walk over to Po like they did every day.

Jackson: Hmmm... Do you want to follow them?

Ali: Nah, I'm kind of tired out today.

I lay back on my hands and closed my eyes. Jackson sighed.

Jackson: Why do they do that to him? What has Po ever done to us?

I looked at him. His big blue-green eyes looked back at me curiously. But, honestly, I didn't know. I had never thought about it that way.

Ali: I- I don't know.

Jackson sighed again. I think Jackson was a good person really. But he got stuck in this group. But I guess now I will never know. I hung out with him the most. Sometimes it made Jasper mad. Jackson used to say he liked me and that's why. I would object of course. And usually at the end of one of those conversations, we would end up trying to pin each other to the ground. Jackson looked back at me. I could tell he was thinking really hard about something and then he blurted it out really fast.

Jackson: Sometimes I think I don't want to hang out with them anymore!

Ali: What?

Jackson: I mean, if they don't change!

Ali: Yeah... I do too.

Jackson: Really? You do? Well, maybe we could tell them together!

Ali: You know what will happen if we leave the group and embarrass them.

Jackson: I know, I know! Yes, they will embarrass us for the rest of our lives and blah blah blah!

Ali: Maybe sometime later and we will say it nicely. You know, just tell them to stop acting like jerks.

Jackson: Yeah, because calling them jerks is REALLY nice!

I punched him in the arm and laughed.

Ali: Well maybe we should go over there.

Jackson: Alright.

We stood up and walked over to where our group was standing. As always, Po was saying nothing and just listening to their insults. Next to him was 5 action figures, he always had them by his side. It was like a little kids favorite blanket that no one can take away from them. Jackson and I glanced at each other then got into our "mean" pose or whatever. I put my hands on my hips and he crossed his arms. We were pretty much in a circle around him, giving Po nowhere to go. Jasper ignored us coming and continued to insult Po.

Jasper: So, Po, where did you get those pants? The garbage can outside of your garbage can of a house?

They started all laughing at it except me because I was too busy thinking about what Jackson said.

Jasper: Is the poor panda going to respond? Come on! Nothing?

Po still didn't say anything and they all continued to laugh. I had a straight face and my eyebrows were slowly starting to knit together in anger. Why DID they do this? It wasn't fair! I looked at Po and noticed that he looked like he was going to cry. No, I thought, not this time!

Ali: Hey! HEY! GUYS STOP IT!

Everyone went silent. Po looked at me confused. Jackson looked at me like I was insane. The rest looked completely stunned. And I loved it. In that moment I felt completely alive! With people thinking I was insane and people mad at me and standing up for someone.

Kaylee: You're kidding right!

Ali: I couldn't be more serious!

Jasper: You can't tell us what to do!

That made me so angry I was shaking.

Ali: YES! YES I CAN! OR AT LEAST I SHOULD BECAUSE YOU ALL MAKE HORRIBLE CHOCIES! YOU CAN'T BE NICE TO NO ONE, JASPER! NEITHER CAN YOU KAYLEE, ANTHONY, AND TRACY! I CAN BE NICE TO SOMEONE! BUT NO! YOU ALL FORBID KINDNESS! And- And- AND- I HATE IT! YOU CANT DO THAT! I DONT CARE WHAT YOU ALL DO TO ME! I- I QUIT! I'M NOT HANGING OUT WITH YOU JERKS ANYMORE!

They all looked at me angrily except for Jackson who looked heartbroken. I decided that I would interrogate him later and see if he was on my side.

Jasper: YOU AREN'T PART OF OUR GROUP ANY MORE!

Ali: OH REALLY! I guess I didn't make it clear enough for you that THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED!

That's when Jasper did something I WILL get all the revenge for one day. All through school I was trying to make him pay for it, but it's still not fully repaid.

Jasper: SO YOU WANT TO STAND UP FOR THIS EXCUSE FOR A PANDA! FINE!

Jasper snapped his fingers and Anthony held me back by holding my hands behind my back in an iron grip. I didn't know how strong I really was back then, so I wasn't able to escape. Jasper went up to Po, towering over him. And Po coward on the bench with a terrified look on his face. Then he grabbed one of Po's precious action figures and crushed it in his hands. Po's action figures were REALLY important to him. No one had ever been able to separate them from him. And we were in second grade, and Po didn't have many friends. His action figures were all the company he had at the time.

And so Po started to cry.

He was defenseless, sad, and lonely. Anthony was still holding my hands behind my back so I couldn't move. I looked hopelessly at Jackson, but he just looked down at his feet. How could he?, I thought. I thought he was my closest friend! I made a conclusion; it's true that if you want something done correctly, you have to do it yourself. I stomped on Anthony's foot; he jumped back yelping in pain and surprise. Then I whipped around to face Jasper. If looks could kill, Jasper would've been doomed. I grabbed onto his shirt, and then slammed him into a wall of the school and some of the wall cracked. I think this is when people started being scared of me.

Our faces were so close to each others that we were almost kissing. But that was the last thing I wanted to do and will always be the last thing. Through gritted teeth I hissed at him.

Ali: I don't usually overreact to things. But I'm really sick of you all! I would suggest that you leave before I break one of your bones!

I backed up, giving him room to leave. He did. He growled at me and the rest of them glared at me as they left. Jackson looked at me confused. I looked away from him. But he could tell I was angry with him now too. Then my face softened and walked over to Po. I lifted his head up with my hand and then wiped off the tears off his cheeks.

Ali: It's okay. It's okay.

I picked up the pieces of the action figure from Po hands. I studied it. I knew who it was.

Ali: Is this Master Tigress?

Po nodded.

Po: You like kung fu?

Ali(blush): Yeah. I guess it's kinda unusual for a popular girl like me to like something like that, huh?

Po: NO! That's awesome!

Ali: Really?

Po: Definitely!

I looked at the figurine and then smiled at Po.

Ali: We can fix it.

Po: We can?

Ali: Yeah! We can fix it together!

Po: Okay! You can come to my house.

Ali: Alright!

Po: Let's go!


	10. Past Story: Wei Long Will Fall

Monkey: Did you fix it?

Ali: Oh yeah. It was a lot of fun, being at Po's house. At first it was a little awkward and I was nervous.

Po: Especially because when we walked in my dad said "OH! Po! You got yourself a girlfriend?" and I said "She's not my girlfriend dad!" and he said to Ali "You're a very pretty girl!" and then "I can't believe my sons got a GIRLFRIEND!"

Mantis: Way to go, Dad!

Ali: He meant well...

Po: Or he could have been trying to embarrass me because I broke his spoon that morning!

Ali: That too!

Tigress: So what happened too Jasper and them?

Ali: Oh. Well they continued to try and humiliate us for the rest of our school days. I might tell you a few stories later because there's got to be like 5,000 times things happened. Usually I would win in the end though.

Viper: When's the last time you've seen them?

Ali: I haven't seen them since I got out of school really. And I was kinda missing for 10 years so...

Viper: Oh yeah. You don't think they'll come and see you, right?

Ali: With my luck, they will.

Tigress hesitated before she asked her question.

Tigress: What happened to Jackson?

She could tell by Ali's face that it wasn't a good answer.

Ali: That's the next part of the story I was gonna tell you... The next day after that happened I passed Jackson in the hallway in school. We stopped for a moment and just kind of, stared at each other. It was like there was this new wall of glass between us. We were from different worlds. He started to say something, and I turned around and walked away from him. Now, I wish I hadn't of done that. Because that night when I decided to forgive him. It was too late. He was already gone.

Ali's voice broke on the word gone. The room was so silent it felt like it was almost crushing their ears.

Crane: Gone?

Ali: That night, Jackson died of cancer.

No one spoke for a moment, making the silence even more unbearable.

Ali: No one even knew he had it. Not even me! I guess he decided not to tell anyone. And what makes me even sadder, is that at my last chance to talk to him, I walked away from him.

Everyone went quiet again. Tigress could tell in Ali's face for the first time that she had been through even more than her friend dying. And then Ali coughed and her face went to normal. Tigress then noticed that Ali isn't the always cheerful girl that she seems to be. She has just made herself forget all that happened to her. Just like Tigress did.

Mantis: But didn't you say that you two were just KIND OF close? He didn't help you when fighting Jasper, and he probably wouldn't have been on your side anyway. So it was kind of a good thing, right? So you didn't have to go against him?

Ali sighed.

Ali: And he was my only friend that I could depend on for the longest time. We were like cousins at the time. It broke my heart that he was gone.

Tigress could understand. Suddenly she had a flashback of a little boy that came up to her in the orphanage SO long ago. She shoved the memory out of her head.

Ali: Well, since I told you one bad thing that happened in my childhood. I guess I should tell you the rest.

Ali looked at Po who gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

Ali: Maybe you are wondering about my parents. This happened around 4th grade. Po and I had been friends for 2 years. We were really close, but not as close as we were afterwards. One night I was at Po's house. My mom had told me to come home early so she could tell me something. I left early but it was still dark outside. I walked down the completely empty street. It was chilly out and the wind blew gently around me. I looked up at the stars and admired their beauty. It was such a peaceful night. I couldn't believe that anything bad could happen. I came to my house and walked up the front stairs. I couldn't hear the noise I usually came home too. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Cautiously, I opened my front door. All the lights were out except the kitchen light. I walked over towards the kitchen and poked my head in. My dad was sitting in there at his desk, facing away from me. Oh thank goodness, I thought, I was thinking something bad happened!

I walked into the kitchen and threw my bag onto the kitchen table. My dad flinched at the sudden loud noise. That's when I noticed that my dad was breathing really hard and holding his hands together out in front of him, fidgeting.

Ali's dad: Ali, does anyone know you're here right now?

Ali: Well, Po and his dad do... Why?

That's when I remember that dad wasn't supposed to be there. My parents were divorced and we were in my mom's house. He lived far away. My dad slowly turned around.

But it wasn't my dad.

It was a tiger at first, but slowly he turned to a different form. A rhino. It was Master Wei Long. I didn't know who he was at the time but I could tell it wasn't good. I started to back away from him slowly, but I kept my voice fearless and strong.

Wei Long: Why, hello Ali.

Ali: How do you know my name?

Wei Long: I know a lot about you Ali.

Ali: Sorry I can't say the same about you. Where is my mom?

He ignored my question. I knew he did something to them then.

Wei Long: I've been waiting a long time to meet you, sweetie.

Ali: Listen, NEVER call me sweetie EVER! I don't know who you are! So get OUT!

Wei Long: I know you don't know who I am. But my name is Master Wei Long. I need you to come with me.

Ali: No! Stay away from me!

I backed up until I my back was pressing up against the kitchen wall.

Wei Long: Well, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. We'll have to do this the hard way.

His face twisted into an evil grin. He launched forward from his chair but missed his grab at me because I dodged him and hit the wall that was behind me. I ran out of the kitchen and then down the hall. Wei Long ran after me. What do I do?, I thought, Help. I needed help!

I slammed my shoulder into the front door and forced it open. I ran down the three front steps and then down the dirt path that lead toward the town. No one lived very close to us; the town was the closest place.

Then I did the mistake of looking back. I saw he wasn't there and stopped dead in my tracks. I looked around cautiously.

Wei Long: I'm right here.

I whipped around to see him standing in front of me. Gasping, I fell on my back in the dirt in surprise. He grabbed me by my ankle when I tried to scoot away from him and then pulled me onto my feet with my elbow. I was yelling and struggling to get away but he was very strong. He had a way stronger grip than Anthony did when he held me back in 2nd grade. He was just about to knock me out when he was pushed to the side. He was then lying on the ground about 5 feet away from me. The person who pushed him off came next to me. It was a boy about my age but a little taller. He looked like a tiger also. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask and was wearing all black. He looked kind of like a bandit.

His eyes burned with anger as he looked at Master Wei Long. He turned to me.

Bandit: You need to get out of here! Now!

Ali: But what about you?

Bandit: Don't worry about me! Just run while you have a chance! Go and hide in the town!

Then he ran forward to meet Wei Long. I turned and ran as fast as I ever had in my life. I could hear the two fighting behind me.

My chest started to hurt from running but I didn't stop until I got to the town and hid behind a wall of a building. I peeked out to see if the Bandit got away.

They were fighting hard, the tiger trying to not let Wei long get to the town. But Wei Long was stronger than him. He put his hand to his throat and slammed him against a tree. The bandit slid to the ground. Clutching his head.

Ali(whispers to herself): Oh no!

Master Wei Long made his way to the town. I thought that the tiger wasn't going to be able to help me anymore. That's when he slowly got to his feet. He looked at Wei Long running towards the town and ran after him.

I ran to a long box in the alley way by the dumpster. I opened the top and stuffed myself inside. Then I looked through the hole that had been put in the box.

Master Wei Long was at the end of the ally way. He wasn't facing down it though. He was looking at something in front of him. Then the tiger came up and attacked. I stopped looking out the hole and curled my arms around my knees. I want this to be over. Where were my parents? I started to cry silently.

5 minutes later someone came and opened the box. At first I gasped and almost screamed thinking it was the rhino. But it wasn't it was the bandit. His look softened when he saw me.

Bandit: Are you ok?

I noticed I probably had tear stains all over my checks. I wiped my eyes quickly and then took the hand he was offering me and stepped out of the box.

Ali: I think so. Is he gone?

Bandit: The Furious Five just came and drove him out.

Ali: Did you help them?

Bandit: When they came I came back here to find you. I can't let them see me.

Ali: Why?

Bandit: It's not important.

He gave me a small smile after saying that. I couldn't believe this kid was my age. He looked like it but didn't act like it. I could barely see his fur because of the clothes he had on. But I could see some around the mask. It was a white/grayish color.

Ali: Do you know what happened to my parents?

Bandit looked down at his feet, and then looked at me with a sad face.

Bandit: I'm so sorry. I think Wei Long captured them and...

He choked on his words. I couldn't believe they were gone. They couldn't just disappear like that! Just then we heard voices outside of the ally.

Bandit: I'm sorry! I have to go!

He started to run away. I called after him.

Ali: WAIT! What is your name? Who are you?

But he didn't come back. I walked slowly out of the ally way. A bunch of people came up to me with relieved voices, happy I was ok. Hugs and smiles. It didn't seem right to me that all this happiness was going on after what just happened. Master Wei Long had even got away!

Then I saw the only two people I wanted to see at the moment. Po and Mr. Ping. I ran up to them and Po threw his arms around me. And then backed up and put his hands on my shoulders.

Po: I was so scared that you were hurt!

Ali: I'm ok Po. But Po?

Po: Yeah?

Ali: My parents are dead.

Po threw his arms around me again and I started to cry into his shoulder.

Po: It's gonna be ok! Don't worry, nothing will happen to you!

Ali(through sobs): But Po, both my parents are dead and that means I'll have to go to the orphanage!

Po pulled back from the hug and looked at me scared. As if to prove my point, a person I didn't know walked over to us.

Person: Ali, do you have any other family members?

Ali: No.

Person: You're going to have to come with me.

Just as we started to walk away, Mr. Ping yelled after us.

Mr. Ping: Wait! Don't take that child away! She is- She is my daughter!

Everyone looked confused. I stared opened mouthed at him.

Mr. Ping: Yes yes! My adopted daughter!

Person: So you're saying that you're adopting her?

Mr. Ping: Well she practically already lives at our home!

Person: Well, alright! I'll go get some paper work!

She left and I tackled Mr. Ping and Po in a bear hug.

Ali: THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

He filled out the paper work and adopted me.e filled out the paper Po and I became brother and sister and Mr. Ping became my dad. I never did figure out who that boy is that helped me. But I think about him a lot. If he hadn't pushed Wei Long away from me and everything, I probably would have been Wei Long's prisoner for longer than 10 years! I wish I could thank him.

I haven't seen my parents since. Wei Long told me that he did kill them. Ever since then I have decided not to hold to my past or regret it, because it made me who I am today. But I have made a very important conclusion after all these years:

Wei Long will fall.


	11. Past Story: Falling From Cloud Nine

_***sigh* **_**Here's part 14! Thanks for the reviews so far! I hope this isn't too violent for all of you like the other website I post this on says! Probably my longest chapter yet! You get to learn a little more about some other characters! Enjoy!**

Ali smiled and picked up everyone's plates. Telling them about her past didn't bother her, because her past isn't who she is, but it did make her a better person today. "Everything happens for a reason" is one of her favorite quotes.

Mantis: You and Po apparently have a lot in common with the whole past stuff.

Ali: What do you mean?

Po: Oh, yeah, I haven't been able to tell you about our trip to Gong-man City!

Shifu: Hold it, panda! There are still some things Ali needs to explain. I will give you time tomorrow to catch up on that.

Po: But I caught a ball on fire!

Shifu: Tomorrowop!

Po: What?

Shifu: I said tomorrow!

Po: Noooooo, you said-

Shifu: Tomorrow.

Monkey(whisper): Someone go get a dictionary! I think that's an insult!

Ali: Ok. Well, I guess now I should tell about when I was kidnapped and what happened while I was there, huh?

Shifu(still glaring at Po and Monkey): If you wouldn't mind.

Ali: Of course not. Here is the story.

Well, I was about 17 when I was kidnapped. I was living with Po and Mr. Ping still, of course. I had left the house to go shopping for groceries and to buy myself some boots (Mr. Ping didn't know about the boots.) I had my satchel slung around my neck and a jacket wrapped tightly around me. I could feel a storm in the air and a few dark clouds lingered above town. I walked into the little clothes and shoe store towards the farther end of town. It was practically empty except for the owner who was at the cash register and two boys down by the sporting shoes.

Owner: Why, hello Ali! So what's the occasion?

Ali: I'm just looking for some boots.

Owner: Well, tell me if you need anything!

Ali: Thanks!

I walked down the aisle of shoes to look at the boots section by the sporting things. Only 1 boy was there now. I looked over to him. I couldn't see his face very well but he looked like a black tiger or something. I could tell he felt nervous and awkward. I could feel the tension.

I decided not to intrude. I continued to look at different sorts of boots. I ended up getting two pairs! I got a brown pair and a black pair. Both went up to the knees. After buying them, I went back by the boots section and found my own shoes. I put my own shoes in my satchel and the pair of brown boots fit in there too with the stuff I had already had in there. Then I noticed something shiny in the boy's hand. I casually looked at it without him noticing. I gasped.

It was a knife!

Suddenly, the other boy that had been there came up behind me and locked my arms behind my back. I tried to stomp on his foot or SOMETHING! But I could tell that he was a professional because I missed every time!

Ali: Let go of me! HELP!

I looked to the owner of the shop. I can only imagine what happened to him! But he wasn't there.

Ali: Who are you? What are you doing?

The boy who was holding my arms spoke with a cruel tone.

?: What are you waiting for, Lang? Get the stupid blindfold!

Lang: Oh, yeah! Sorry, Scar.

Scar(mumbles): Why does Master Wei Long even bother?

I froze in horror when he said Wei Long. That name had been haunting me most of my life.

Ali: No! Please no! Let me go, PLEASE!

Scar didn't do anything to respond to my pleads.

Ali: NO!

Suddenly I yanked my arm from his grasp and pulled my pocket knife from my satchel. I turned and with a wide swipe of my arm and made a large cut across Scar's cheek. He cried out in pain and accidentally let go of my arm.

I ran from the aisle but they were close behind me. I was at the back of the store now because at the time I hadn't been able to go towards the front door. They followed close behind me. I ran into the aisle two from where I was standing. They were too fast for me! He grabbed me by the shoulder and I turned and punch him with all my might. Scar clutched his head but didn't let go so I twisted around and kicked him in the stomach. He let go and was thrown into the shelf. Lang tackled me to the ground and pinned my arms above me. I spit in his eye and then turned both of us over so he was the one pinned. But then he brought both his feet up before I even knew it and kicked me into the brick wall. I slid to my knees in pain.

Scar (after recovering from his flight into the shelf, to my dismay.) grabbed me by the arm and pulled it behind my back. Lang grabbed the other one and did the same. They tied my hands together and gagged me. I kicked and shrieked but I couldn't get away. I could barely think I was so panicked! Lang tied my feet together (after getting kicked in about 7 places) and I knew it was hopeless.

But then the door crashed open and who stood there surprised all three of us. It was that bandit that had rescued me from Wei Long! He had the same thing on that he did when I had seen him the first time, so I couldn't see his face. But I could see his eyes. They were a dark chocolate color...

But I didn't have time to give that too much thought. Scar stood, holding me in front of him. Oh, how I wished I could've whipped around and stabbed him in the eye! But I was completely tied up.

(Wow, usually the guy that looks like a bandit isn't the good guy! This is messed up!) The bandit growled angrily.

Bandit: Let her go, Scar!

Scar: And why would I do that? Who are you anyway?

Bandit: That's completely unimportant. What's important is that you are kidnapping this girl and you better let her go right now before I attack you. Remember, I took on your Master and won.

Scar: You didn't win!

Bandit(evil smirk): Oh yes! He ran away! So you're right, I didn't REALLY win because of that! Thanks for reminding me...

Scar: Are you calling our Master a wimp?

Bandit: Hmmmm... I believe so! Are you going to run away also?

Scar growled at him furiously. I hoped that kid knew what he was doing or we would both be dead in a matter of seconds!

Scar: You act so witty! But would you still be if I...

Scar lifted his knife towards me. The bandit gasped and took a step forward.

Scar: Oh! Lang, we have ourselves a softy! How convenient!

I had forgotten about Lang in the corner. He smirked at the boy in the doorway. So that meant it was two against 1! Unless I could get out of these ropes, which that probably wouldn't happen. The bandit still looked worried and was staring at Scar with a threatening glare. Ugh, why was that boy even here? It's not like I don't appreciate it but he was obviously out numbered. Also, I don't even KNOW him! Who the heck is he anyway?

Scar: Hmmmm... I could have a lot of fun playing with you. But I don' really have time. What a shame...

Bandit: Just let her go! NOW!

Scar: I don't think I will!

Scar then raised his knife to my arm. I gritted my teeth and tried not to focus on the pain. After that, the Bandit's claws flashed out.

I hadn't noticed that he had a small dagger in his hand. He threw it directly at Scar's hand, making him drop me. (Third time he accidently let me go! Ha!) I fell to the ground and the bandit jumped over me and attacked Scar. I had to get out of there somehow! I looked around. I saw one of someone's knifes on the ground. I rolled over to it and picked it up in my mouth. I got on my knees and elbows, clumsily got over to the desk, and hid under it.

I decided to cut my feet free first. I looked quickly over at the boys. I didn't like what I saw. Lang and Scar were definitely too much for that poor guy! I growled in frustration and spat out the knife on the ground. I unsheathed my claws and practically snapped the rope in half with them. Then I bit the rope around my hands. It didn't work on the first try of course.

Scar: LANG! Get the stupid girl!

Lang: WELL FINE! BOSSY!

I heard the bandit snicker.

Bandit: Ha! I guess I'm not the only one who thinks your bossy huh?

Lang was right in front of the desk. I jumped up and hit him with both my hands since they were tied together. I kicked the knife from the ground to my hands. I jumped over the desk and punched him in the stomach. He gasped and before he could react I had his arm pulled behind his back with his face up to the wall.

Bandit: Well done!

Ali: Why, thank you!

He had Scar in almost the same position, except Scar was against the floor. Even though it seemed we had won, Scar turned his head and smiled. I scared me half to death how freaky he looked. The bandit saw it too and he frowned.

Bandit: Why are you smiling?

Scar didn't say anything. He nodded his head towards the door that was behind me. Just when I turned around, complete blackness hit me.

About 2 days later, I woke up. Everything was blurry for a moment but then it cleared up. I looked around. The walls were made of gray bricks. There was one window that had bars over it. There was a gray old fashioned dresser with a mirror. I was lying on a very uncomfortable bed that squeaked as I sat up.

Ali: Where am I?

Then I remembered. Everything. I remembered the bandit and me fighting, Scar smiling, then the very large figure outside the door, and everything going black.

Kidnapped.

The word rang in my head.

I was captured by those horrible people. That was the nightmare that I had almost every night 4 years after my parents were killed. My life had gotten better! I had been living with my best friend and his dad who cares about me like I was part of their family! And now it was ruined! Why couldn't all of this just stop?

As you guys would know. I stayed there for 10 years. At first, people would come in my room often. Wei Long didn't come in ever. He would give messages to Scar and he would tell me. Scar was always cruel. He would talk to me sometimes just to tease me. Why did he hate me before we had even meant? I really don't know. But we became complete enemies.

I got stronger while I was there. All of the masters except Wei Long trained right below my window. I would watch them and copy their moves, and then make up my own.

I also got smarter. I would know the come backs to use to mean people. One of those mean people is Scar. We had a lot of fights...

After a while, no one came into the room very often. So I was able to do what I wanted in my room. I would dance, sing, draw, write, and train in the afternoon when the others would. I just got used to my new life. I got used to being lonely and having everyone hate me. I didn't want them to like me.

One night I was lying in my bed, drawing. And suddenly someone started pounding on my door. I frowned, it was probably Scar. He stomped in and put his hands on his hips. Looking at me like I was supposed to know why he was there.

Ali: Yes, miss?

Scar clenched his fist and growled.

Scar: You are already in trouble! I wouldn't make it worse if I were you!

Ali: What? I didn't do it! Wait. What did I not do?

Scar: You know exactly what you did! I can't BELIEVE you would sneak into my study and write on my journal!

Ali: You mean diary?

Scar: It's a JOURNAL!

I thought for a moment. Then I remembered what he was talking about. About a week ago I had been walking around (they let me walk around the living room once a month... fun.) and I came up to a door that said "Do not enter" on it. So what did I do? I entered it! Duh!

It wasn't a very big room. It had a small brick fireplace and a couch in the middle of it and a desk off the side. I walked over to the desk. I knew that the room was Scar's, judging by the papers on it. I opened the first drawer and saw a notebook. I looked in it to see it was Scar's diary! After reading some of it and frowned. Maybe it was just something where he wrote about things he hated...

I decided to grab a red marker (my favorite color!) and drew some pictures in it. Some flowers, puppies, trees, hearts, and smiles.

Apparently Scar found that.

Ali: Took you long enough to find that, huh?

Scar: WELL I DON'T WRITE IN IT THAT OFTEN!

Ali: Ok, ok! Gosh, Mr. Grumpy Pants!

Scar took a frustrated breath. He looked down at the ground. Anger burned in his eyes. He slowly reached to his scabbard and brought out a small dagger. My eyes widened.

Scar: I have never liked you! You are so smart-alecky and stubborn! I really do NOT care what happens to you!

Ali: I feel the love, Scar. Thanks.

He examined the knife. Of course I was nervous, but I didn't show it! I believed him too. He could care less if I died. Scar slowly walked over to me.

Scar: I could kill you. I would get in trouble. But I could. BUT, no one would care if I hurt you.

I was ready to fight him. I hadn't fought him since he kidnapped me so I wasn't sure what would happen. But he would probably win since he had a weapon. He was just about to attack when the door quickly slammed open.

A boy stood in the doorway. He looked our age. He crossed his arms. Then I realized that he was from the Masters of Disaster.

I had watched the Masters of Disaster many times. There was Scar, 4 black tigers, and a snow leopard. The snow leopard was small compared to the others. He was also a worse fighter. I had heard that he has never been good at kung fu. He has lived here for a long time but still wasn't. He wasn't short, but he was very... wimpy looking. He doesn't talk much either. All of those boys have talked to me except for him. I didn't even know his name!

They are all mean. One of the black tigers is Lang, who helped kidnapped me. The others are Ling (Lang's brother apparently.), and then there is Nava, Lanty, and Shi Lung. The black tigers all looked exactly alike. Except for Shi Lung is bigger than the rest of them. I hated them all...

I was surprised to see the snow leopard in the doorway! It was the first time I saw him close up. I was especially surprised when he started to speak.

Snow Leopard: Scar, I don't think Master Wei Long would be very happy to know you're threatening HIS prisoner.

Scar: Just get out of here!

Snow Leopard: Do you know how much trouble you would be if you laid a finger on her? What if you hurt her with a knife? Master would MURDER you!

Scar thought for a moment. He sighed and put his knife back into his scabbard.

Scar: I guess you're right.

Snow Leopard: Of course I am. Come on, we are training in 5 minutes.

Scar walked out of the room. Before the other boy left he turned to look at me. For some stupid reason, I suddenly blushed. I thought I saw him smile.

After that, often during their training, I would watch that snow leopard. He wasn't horrible at fighting. But he definitely wouldn't call him "good". I wondered why he helped me. If Scar had chosen to attack him for interfering, he would have been in trouble! Of course, he COULD have seriously helping Scar and making sure he didn't get in trouble, but I didn't think so. When he was speaking he had sounded angry at Scar. But, I guess I will never know.

I decided one day a couple years later to ask one of the slaves (I had became friends with a lot of the maids on cooks in that place) if I could go into the kitchen and bake something. She said yes and so I walked down to the kitchen. It was a break day for all the cooks because they had just cooked for an entire day for some person's birthday. I was close to the kitchen when I heard a very familiar name come from the living room. For a moment I thought I was just hearing things. But then I was sure, I heard "The Furious Five" come from in there. Almost all my muscles were screaming at me to just go into the kitchen and forget about it. But my brain screamed louder at me to go listen in.

I tiptoed to the door that lead to the living room and put my ear too it. I could hear the voices pretty clear so I knew they were sitting at the couch. And judging by the voices, it was Wei Long and some random person that wasn't from around here.

?: Do you really think this will work?

Wei Long: Of course it will! I will be completely in control of her.

?: But what if she refuses to do it?

Wei Long: She won't see it coming! We are not going to tell her about it! I will slip the potion into one of her drinks.

?: Alright. So what are we using this to do exactly?

Wei Long: We will send her to the Jade Palace. The Dragon Warrior is the girl's old best friend so he will tell her everything! And he'll get the rest of them to trust her also! And then we will have all of the information to attack! And the girl is strong. She could take on at least 5 of my greatest warriors! So then we can use her to fight!

?: Hmmmm... This might work! So, this girl, what is her name?

Wei Long: Ali.

I gasped and then jumped back from the door, afraid that they had heard me. I ran quickly d+own the hall and crashed into the kitchen. I turned around and put my back against the door. I breathed in and out deeply for a couple seconds.

_They are going to use me to get information from the kung fu Masters! Then he's going to attack them and use me to attack them also! What am I going to do?_

I looked up and gasped again. That snow leopard boy was standing on the other side of the room. His eyes were wide. I stood up straight.

Ali: Ummm... hi?

Snow Leopard: ...Hi.

Ali: What are you doing in here?

Snow Leopard: I-

He blushed then turned around and leaned on the counter.

Snow Leopard: *sigh* What do you think I'm doing here?

I looked around. There were bowls and ingredients sat out around the room. He was also wearing an apron.

Ali: Oh, you're cooking? I didn't think anyone but me and the cooks baked around here.

Snow leopard: D-Don't tell anyone, please! They would make fun of me... more than they already do...

Ali: I understand. And why would I want to ruin it? Finally one of you masters has a normal nice hobby!

He laughed nervously. I walked over to him and looked at what he was making. I wasn't afraid of him. So I looked over his shoulder.

Ali: Yum! Cookies! My friend and I used to make cookies and other things ALL the time. Huge batches too. Then he, his dad, and I would eat all of them...

I smiled at the memory. The boy hesitated before he spoke.

Snow Leopard: Must have been nice.

Ali: Yeah. I really was. Hey, now that I know you can speak, what's your name?

Snow Leopard: Miles...

I thought about asking about Wei Long's plan but decided not to. Miles was about to say something but was interrupted by the oven.

Ali: I guess your cookies are done. I can help you clean up if you want me too.

Miles: You don't have too!

Ali: I know. I will anyway. You're pretty decent for a "Master of Disaster".

Miles: Thanks. I guess.

We cleaned up the kitchen but didn't say much of anything else. After that, I wasn't able to talk to him again.

But I knew I couldn't just sit around waiting for Wei Long to poison me. So one night, I escaped. It was pure luck. You would think that maybe I should have done it years ago. But I couldn't have. They started to trust that I wouldn't try to escape and so it was lightly guarded. So it was pretty much pure luck.

And so now hear I am. Safe, sound, and a little mentally disturbed. But in a way, the time there paid off. I'm stronger and smarter. I still wish sometimes that it had never happened though. But now you all know Wei Long's plan to attack. You saw all the warriors earlier. What's coming next is even worse. We need to be ready.

**Yep! That's chapter 14! I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Just one review makes me SO happy! :D**


	12. Stranger

**Hey guys! I'm going to camp this week! And I finished this (did most of it actually) at like 12 o'clock at night because I wanted to get it done before I leave! So if it's bad, I'm sorry! And tell me in a review so I can fix it when I get back! I hope you like this new chapter! And PLEASE review! It'll make me SOOOOOO happy! Ok, I'll stop talking and let you get on with the story! :D **

Shifu: Ali, do you have any idea when they could attack?

Ali: They already have started! They'll only get stronger! The bandits that came were the lower class! Trust me, I know! They will get stronger and stronger while we just get weaker and weaker!

Talking about living at the castle made her a bit temperamental. Her voice rose towards the end of her sentence. But Shifu kept his composure and turned to his students.

Shifu: Expect extra training now. We have to be prepared for what's coming.

Ali: Wait! Don't you get it? That's not enough!

Shifu: Ali, my students have to keep up on their practice to fight.

Ali: What, so tiring them out before the attack is going to help? I have seen what they do! I have only practiced HALF of it! I agree that practice is important and yes, I will teach them some of their moves but that is not ENOUGH!

Shifu: Please don't raise your voice at me Ali.

The way he can keep so calm and how he didn't seem to care made her even angrier.

Ali: DO YOU WANT ALL YOUR STUDENTS TO DIE?

The room fell silent. Ali breathed out sharply though gritted teeth. She put her face into her paws then ran out of the room.

Po: Ali! Wait!

Po glared at Shifu and then ran after her.

Monkey: That went... well.

Viper: Not exactly the word I was thinking of.

Tigress: What should we do, Master?

Shifu: We will skip training this afternoon. I'm going to meditate.

Shifu left, slamming the door behind him, making Tigress flinch. She quietly slipped into her room. She heard Po and Ali talking in the room next to hers. She guessed that was Ali's new room.

Ali: I just... overreacted. Seriously, I'm fine, Po.

Po: Hmmm, if you're sure.

Ali: I am. Don't worry. I hope he doesn't hate me now.

Po: He'll be fine after chanting inner peace a few times!

Ali: Haha, good!

Po: I better go start dinner. See you!

Ali: Ok.

Not knowing what to do with herself now. Tigress sat on her bed. After shifting a couple of times uncomfortably, she threw herself backwards into a laying position. She gently closed her eyes and gave a frustrated sigh.

Tigress's eyes fluttered open only to see that everything around her was dark. She stood and walked into the hall. Everyone was sleeping!

Tigress: Did I fall asleep? What time is it?

She saw on the clock that it was 1 o'clock. She felt completely awake now. No point in going back to sleep. She walked into the kitchen and saw a plate made for her from dinner. There was a note on it. It said: _Dear Tigress, Po and I made dinner but then I saw you were sleeping so I told them not to wake you. Here is your plate. From, Ali._

She ate her dinner and then went to go outside. She walked out and meditated. Tigress meditated for about 5 min and then decided to go inside. While she was standing up she felt the air go cold and a shiver went up her spine. She spun around to see a lion standing with a smirk on his face.

Scar: Don't you know not to be alone in a dangerous time like this? Oh, I thought you were smarter than that.

Tigress growled loudly and got into her kung fu stance, guarding the door.

Scar: Well, are you not happy to see us?

Tigress: Us?

Scar: Oh! She speaks! Boys!

Suddenly, 5 other people came from the shadows behind him.

Tigress: So, you're too scared to fight me by yourself? Coward!

Scar: Darn, looks like we are starting off on the wrong foot, Princess.

Tigress: Don't call me that!

Scar just smiles charmingly. Then his smile faded.

Scar: I have a feeling you're going to be one of the biggest threats. But, you can stand back and not get hurt if you just let us pass to get Ali.

He toke a step in the direction of the palace and Tigress lunged. He blocked her first attack but then she hit him the next time, stunning him. Then she spun around and knocked out 2 of the others. Scar grabbed Tigress around the waist, pulling her back. She wrenched herself from his arms. She continued to fight them and it became difficult. When you would injure one, they would recover quickly while you fought the others! What was REALLY frustrating was that it was dark so she couldn't see them most of the time, especially the black tigers! She could tell they had this planned out!

She took out most of them for the time being. Then Tigress turned to Scar and fought him. He was actually pretty strong. His face didn't change the entire time they were fighting. Completely emotionless.

He kicked her backward and she flipped onto her feet. They growled at each other.

Scar: Give it up. You're little friends aren't even here to help you!

Tigress: What do you mean?

Scar: Seems that you're just full of questions and insults! Have you ever tried- I don't know- saying hi?

Tigress: I can tell you're not exactly the expert on being kind! Now answer my question!

He frowned.

Scar: Don't be so worried, Princess! They are just down in town defeating some bandits we sent down there. It looks like they didn't have time to wake you from your catnap. BUT, Ali is still in there! You're the little dilemma though...

Tigress gritted her teeth at the new nickname. It was like he was talking to himself towards the end of his explanation. She knew he was planning out how to get into the Palace. But she would never let him get in there.

Scar: I don't know why it is such a big deal to you, if the girl is taken or not. She could be tricking you! Of course, I won't tell you if she is or not...

Tigress: She isn't! I definitely know now! Because you guys wouldn't be here to take her if she was already being controlled by you people! And you wouldn't put the thought in my mind that she is being controlled if Wei Long wanted all of us to trust her!

Scar pressed his lips together in frustration. He gave her a quick glare and Tigress knew she was right! But that didn't help the current situation she was in...

They were all in a half circle in front of her while she stood a few feet in front of the door. She watched all of them carefully, making sure they didn't move towards her. They just stood there, watching her as closely as she was watching them.

There was a sudden clap of thunder that made her jump in surprise, making her lose her focus for a second. Tigress was thrown forward onto her paws. She quickly turned around to see a black panther pinning Miles to a wall. She wore a dark gray leather vest with black pants. On her scabbard there was a curved sword and a small black bag attacked to it. Miles looked very scared by the situation, his eyes were wide, and he was breathing big nervous gasps. She growled and shoved him away. He dropped to the floor but didn't get up. He just stared at the ground in shame.

The strange girl walked over to Tigress and stared down at her.

Girl: Well! Get up!

The harshness of her voice surprised her. But she stood up quickly and spun around to look at Scar. He hadn't moved. But his eyes narrowed at the panther.

Scar: Who are you!

The girl looked down at her feet, her voice shaking with anger.

Girl: None of your business.

Tigress saw Scar's eyes widen with realization. Then she saw another emotion, but she couldn't tell what it was before his face gone emotionless again.

Girl: Leave the Jade Palace before you have ME to deal with!

Scar growled and then attacked them. He threw a punch towards the panther but Tigress shoved him backward with her shoulder. They both jumped back and the girl turned to Tigress.

Girl: Go get that white striped girl and hide somewhere safe!

Tigress: I'm not known for running away from a fight like that!

Girl: DO IT NOW! If they get her, we LOSE! I'll hold them back!

Tigress hesitated but then nodded. She flipped backward and tumble rolled into the door of the palace. After closing it behind her, she ran down the hall. She threw open the door to see Ali. She gasped when Tigress had come in and was holding a bow with an arrow aimed at the door. Ali gave a relieved sigh.

Ali: Oh! It's you! I thought you were a bad guy!

Tigress: Come with me.

Ali immediately followed her down to the dungeon. Tigress flipped over one of the tables and they hid behind it like a shield.

Ali: How long do we stay here?

Tigress: I have no idea.

Ali sighed and then stared at the door, half expecting to see a bandit walk in. She slowly aimed her arrow towards the door horizontally.

Tigress: What are you doing?

Ali: If someone comes to get us, I'll be ready. I'm NOT getting captured again!

Tigress smiled at the face she made. But then her face went serious again.

Tigress: There was a strange girl out there. A black panther. I think she saved my life...

Ali: How?

Tigress: That snow leopard boy you told us about, he attacked me from behind and probably would have got me if that girl hadn't push me away from him.

Ali: Miles?

Tigress: Yeah.

Ali made a sort of disappointed look but then just smiled.

Ali: Well, let's hope we will be able to see her again to thank her!

A few minutes passed, and then a few hours. Tigress growled quietly.

Tigress: I'm going up there. You stay here. They can't know where you are.

Ali knew the importance of this and so she nodded.

Ali: If you're gone for too long, I'm going to come help you.

Tigress: Alright, deal.

Ali grinned and Tigress ran from the room. She ran down to the town since they weren't behind the Palace and hid behind a tree. She saw the 5 boys watching the girl and Scar fight. Tigress wandered why they weren't helping him but didn't think much about it. It just makes it easier. Scar's back was to Tigress but the panther saw her and gestured to the other 5 boys. And then gestured to the area and the other side of where they were standing. Tigress understood. She walked up behind the boys and shoved them really hard. Then she tried to steer them to the other side, the panther doing the same. Tigress looked up to see a bunch of cluttered stuff around that area. Suddenly the girl grabbed Tigress and brought her back. She pulled out her sword as fast as possible and then threw it upward. It cut a rope above all of the clutter and then dropped. Everything else dropping with it.

A ton of random stuff dropped down on the boys. Tigress's eyes widened. She saw the Masters of Disaster pull themselves out of the rubble on the opposite side of them and then run as fast as they could away.

Girl: HA! TAKE THAT!

Tigress: You set up this trap?

Girl: Yep! That's why it took me so long to come and help you!

She smiled proudly and looked around. Her smile replaced by a puzzled frown.

Girl: Darn. Lost my sword. I'll be right back!

The panther ducked under a wooden plank and into the rubble. Shifu, Po and the rest of the Five ran up to her. Shifu looked around.

Shifu: What happened?

After Tigress explained everything and Shifu told her about the bandits and not having time to wake her, the panther finally emerged from the rubble with her sword. They all stared at her curiously.

Girl: ... WHAT?

They ran back to the Jade Palace and got Ali from the dungeon. Po gave her a big bear hug and told her he was sorry for leaving her alone. Shifu looked suspiciously at the panther that was keeping herself well away from the group and then, when they went upstairs, sat them all down.

Shifu: A lot has happened tonight. We now know that no one leaves Ali alone. Someone always needs to be with her if she's in the Palace, or if she goes into town! Alright?

Po and the Five: Yes Master.

Shifu: And now, girl?

The panther had been staring at the wall, completely not paying attention. She jerked her head towards him.

Girl: Yes?

Shifu: Who are you?

She gave them a unexpected shy smile.

Girl: My name is N.

Po: N?

N: I don't know my real name. So I call myself N.

Po: Oh...

Shifu: Why are you here, N?

N: To help of course. I was walking in the woods and heard them plotting this. I knew I had to help Tigress. I usually walk around, town to town, helping random people. But you guys DEFINITLY needed my help!

Tigress: Hmmm... Where did you come from?

N: *smirk* That is classified information.

Tigress frowned. Then she remembered something. When they had been fighting...

Tigress: Why was it that the 5 other boys were just watching you fight Scar?

N looked down at her feet.

N: He usually likes to fight me one-on-one...

Po: Why? Do you already know him?

She looked up at Po with a look pleading him to forgive her.

N: Yes. Scar is my brother.

**Oh snap! Cliff hanger! Didn't see THAT coming did you! Hehehe! I'll get the next chapter up soon! **

**Well, see you guys later! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Lots of love, MasterAli**


	13. An Unpleasant Plan

**Hey guys! Thank you for waiting! You're awesome! In this chapter I decided to try something different and wrote in a different more natural style. Tell me how I did! And give me some tips if you've got them :D Enjoy!**

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. N bit her lip, not knowing how they would react to the news. The Masters didn't know _what_ to say. They just stared at her in horror.

"I'm nothing like him! Trust me, I hate him myself." N said with a low growl.

"How are we to know if we can trust you?" Tigress asked.

"Well I told you, didn't I?! I wouldn't tell you about it if I was some sort of spy. Actually I usually don't tell anyone ANYTHING about myself. But I didn't want you to find out the hard way." N said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, sure! Actually a spy WOULD tell us that to get us to trust them!" Tigress spat back.

"Well of course you would think that, 'Princess'!" she said, mocking the nickname Scar gave her.

Tigress and N glared daggers at each other from across the table. Ali's eyes widened, she didn't want anyone to get into a fight. That was the last thing they needed. She shifted in her seat then smiled awkwardly.

"Is anyone hungry? Because I sure am!" Ali jumped up to her feet and ran to the stove. Everyone else, except Tigress and N, agreed and walked over to where she was standing. They all stood in a line against the counter and stared at the wall.

"Guys... you aren't cooking anything. You're just standing there," Tigress said with a blank face.

Ali looked around like this was a total surprise. "Oh yeah! Well, I'm not very hungry anyway! Goodnight!" she said cheerfully and then sprinted to her room, the rest of them followed her. Tigress grunted and, with one last glare at N, walked out with them.

Each of them went to their rooms, leaving N standing in the kitchen looking slightly confused. She growled in frustration. N figured that she probably should go to her camp. But she didn't expect to be dismissed so quickly. Ali stuck her head into the dim kitchen.

"Sorry! I forgot you don't have a room!" she exclaimed.

"I don't need one. I'll just go-" N started but Ali interrupted her by raising a paw.

"It's no problem! The least we can do!" she said and then lowered her voice to a whisper, "Some people here aren't the best at showing their thoughts, so I think. But we all appreciate you for helping. That I can tell."

"It's what I do." N said with a blank face.

Ali ran down the hall suddenly without another word. N looked down the hallway cautiously then slowly followed her. Ali stopped swiftly by a door and opened it. When N got there, Ali just told her a cheerful "'Night!" and then walked to her room.

N little by little walked into her new room and looked around. Bed, stand, drawer, how perfect. She sighed, walked over to her bed and dove onto it, her face in her pillow and her arms hanging off the sides of it.

Tigress grumbled to herself as she sat down on her bed. Even though Ali had tried to whisper, she heard her anyway. She knew Ali meant her when she said "some people aren't the best at showing their thoughts". She wasn't too offended though. People say it all the time...

"_Don't let people tell you that. It's their fault they don't take the time to figure you out. I think they would be pleasantly surprised."_

Tigress gasped as the voice rang through her mind. She remembered that voice from her past. She remembered the serious look he gave her when he had said that and the way she just rolled her eyes at his complement.

She had forgotten about it as time passed but now it hit her like a bunch of bricks. She shook her head violently, attempting to get it out of her mind and laid back on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. A little anger formed in her thoughts but then she sighed and closed her eyes.

_Not like he was going to stick around long anyway.  
_~~~~~~

"MILES!" a voice screamed from down the hall suddenly making him jump awake. Miles almost fell from his bed but grabbed onto the side of it. But not before he hit his head on the small table next to him.

"Thanks a lot, Scar." He mumbled as he rubbed his forehead. He got up from his bed slowly then walked over to his dresser.

Miles sighed as he looked into the cracked mirror above it. He wished that he could just lie down again. Scar wouldn't come to force him to training soon. That's because Miles was always late. Scar was used to it. But he would eventually send someone to get him. So Miles quickly put on his regular clothes, gray pants and a green vest. Then he rolled his necklace between his fingers as he stared at it in the mirror.

It was a small necklace. No too small but just the right size to go under his vest without people noticing it. It was a perfect round crystal, red as blood, but so glossy some would think it was glass. Then a sliver dragon with dark violet eyes was perched upon it, its claws attached to the crystal, like it had named itself protector. The dragon's wings were extended up and in between them the rusted chain was attached to the dragons back. But it wasn't the necklace's looks that made him love it, that made him wear it every day. It was the fact that it was his mother's. His REAL mother. Not his-

_BOOM!_

The sudden noise interrupted his thoughts and made him jump. He quickly slipped his necklace under his vest and ran to the door. Opening it slowly, he peered right and left down the hallway. (He always did this to make sure no one was playing a prank on him) Then walking out into the hall, he sprinted towards the training courtyard.

When he got to the big, open wooden doors that lead to it he stopped in his tracks. Suddenly he wished he delayed longer. Scar was thrown down onto the floor, a giant rock was on his right foot, smashing it into a position that wasn't natural. Master Wei Long stood a few feet in front of him, his face livid. It made Miles confused; they did fight one-on-one a lot. But never just to hurt the other, it wouldn't go that far!

Scar looked away from everyone. He stared at the ground with a shadow covering his face. His chest was heaving and he was trembling slightly.

"Next time, don't fail me!" Wei Long yelled, "Do you understand?!"

"Of course, Master." Scar choked out.

With a curt nod, Wei Long walked out of the room. The rest of the Master of Disaster followed close behind him, bowing their heads and avoiding looking at Scar. They slammed the door on the other side of the courtyard, making Miles cringe.

He hesitated for a moment but then ran over to stand next to Scar. He hadn't moved but Miles knew he was in extreme pain.

"S-Scar, are you o-ok?" Miles choked out. Scar's eye's shot up to see him but then he looked right back down.

"I'm fine. Just- Just get it off!" Scar demanded. His voice was shaking violently and he was noticeably trying to control it.

Miles lift the rock off Scar's foot with a grunt, but he lifted it easily. After throwing it to the side, he turned to Scar.

"How about you start using that strength in training?" Scar said, slightly amused. Miles glared at him but helped him to his feet. Immediately he cried out in pain and almost fell onto the ground. But Miles caught him and dragged him to Scar's room. He was heavier then he looked.

Miles sat Scar down on his bed and, after waiting just a few seconds for Scar's explanation about the fight and not getting an answer, he started to walk to the door.

"He was angry... because we didn't catch Ali." Scar whispered suddenly causing Miles to turn around.

"That wasn't completely your fault though. ALL of us were there."

"Yeah, but I'm your leader. And I'm failing in the time my Master needs me most!" Scar's voice gradually got louder and more frustrated. But it was more pointed towards himself instead of Miles, for once. And it was sort of freaking him out!

"Why is it so important?! She's just a girl!" Miles said irritably but his voice cracked which caused him to blush suddenly. Scar raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"Master is vague on the subject but I know enough to know she is extremely important," his face fell "We must get her at all costs." He breathed.

Miles sighed and looked down at Scar's foot. It didn't look too good. He grabbed some bandages from on top of a table next to the bed and started bandaging it.

"That seems kind of harsh to me."

"Everything seems harsh to you." Scar said with a roll of his eyes.

"Wei Long throwing a rock at you didn't seem harsh to you?" Miles said but didn't look up from his work.

Scar ignored what he said, "_Master _Wei Long. It's disrespectful if you don't call him master."

Miles nodded but didn't say anything. He finished the bandaging and place Scar's foot back on the bed.

"Well, you might not be that good of a fighter but you certainly know how to fix a wound."

"I've- I've had a lot of practice." Miles mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Where did you get the practice exactly?"

"Nowhere! I mean I- I just- never mind." He ended with a sigh.

Scar didn't intrude to the leopard's relief. Miles was surprised; this was the longest conversation they have ever had without Scar yelling at him. But he wanted it to be over now that Scar was suspicious. He was about to walk out before Scar stopped him.

"Miles," He turned around. Scar had his chin rested on his one knee he could move. His voice was strong but Miles saw for the first time, the tiredness and sorrow in his eyes, how extremely skinny he had gotten from skipping meals to practice even scrapes and bruises all over him. He looked... defenseless. His always hard-core, strong leader was defenseless.

"Thank you." Scar said slowing as if testing if it were the right words. Miles gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome."  
~~~~~~

Wei Long had watched Miles help Scar out of the court yard. He didn't watch them in Scar's room, because observing the first thing was enough to give him an idea. He smiled wickedly and walked to his office. Miles soft side was just the right thing to get Ali back. He turned to one of the guards.

"Go get Miles... I have a mission for him."

**Oh snap. He's got a plan. That's always bad! And is Miles hiding something from everyone?! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS MY WRITER'S-ESTEEM! AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! I will get to working on the new chapter! Until then...  
Lots of Love,**  
**MasterAli**


	14. Master Shílì and Master Tóngqíng

**Hey guys! You've probably thought I died or something because I haven't updated in like 3 months so I'm SOOOO sorry, my computer broke and I had to get it fixed. By the way, it SNOWED! I am so happy, so I thought I would share that with you all. And apparently the world is going to "end" tommorow so what's the better time then to post?! YEAH! So enjoy!**

_I sat beneath a slightly dead tree on the damp dirt. Where am I? I stood up slowly, why was it so hard to stand? Darkness filled the space between each tree making it hard to see. I leaned one hand on the tree, another clutching the side of my head where it was pounding uncontrollably. Suddenly, the sound of quick, faint footsteps were gradually getting louder behind me. Despite the ache in my head, I spun around as fast as possible to see a small, black figure coming towards me. It was the boy who had rescued me from Wei Long! He stopped abruptly in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. There was a mix of concern and fear in his eyes he yelled something to me. But I couldn't hear. The pounding in my head was powering over all other sounds. He shook my shoulders in panic but after not getting a response the boy grabbed onto my hand and put an arm around my shoulders as he pulled me away, running from something. But rapidly, the dream changed. My hands were strapped down to something. I couldn't move at all. My entire body felt as if it were a hundred pounds. But then, when I brought up my head, I stood face-to-face with evil itself. Two dark red eyes stared into my soul and a cruel grin spread across his face from ear to ear. He was almost in a different form but I knew who it was. No way that I couldn't. It was Master Wei Long. But more powerful then I could ever imagine._

Ali woke from her horrible dream and immediately a searing pain stabbed at the back of her head. She brought her head back into her pillow with a strangled moan. Her entire head pounded just like it had in her dream. The pain suddenly started getting larger. Ali clutched her head with her hands and looked up to go find Po to help her but the bright light from her window brought in a new gush of hurt. It felt like someone was pounding her head in! As another strong stab affected her she screamed in agony.

Po's familiar heavy footsteps ran down the hallway and he opened her door.

"Are you ok?!" he asked in a scared tone, "What happened?!"

She started to tell him but couldn't finish. She pressed her hands against her head and suddenly started twisting and turning uncontrollably. She almost fell off her bed to accidentally colliding with the floor but someone grabbed her. Ali hadn't noticed that Tigress ran in behind her best friend, she grabbed onto her and rolled her back onto the bed. Looking down to her she laid her hand onto her fore head. Ali was clenching her teeth together and letting out small hushed yells.

"Tigress, what is going on?" Po asked. He looked terrified. Ali hated she was worrying them so much but couldn't help it.

"I don't know, it might be a migraine but it looks much worse..." Tigress muttered, with that she took off running to go get something.

The rest of the five and Shifu came in then and started trying everything they knew about helping headaches. Crane and Monkey covered the windows. Viper sat next to her and tried to calm her down. Mantis (tried) to rub her head, but she kept moving. Nothing worked.

Then in a frightening moment, Ali surprised everyone by letting out a sudden loud agonizing scream that rang throughout the whole palace. It left her shaking and hugging her arms around herself. But then, she looked up with a confused look on her face. The headache was gone just as quickly as it came. Her head felt strangely numb and all of her limbs felt a thousand pounds.

Tigress ran back into the room holding two cups, "What's going on now?"

"My- my headache is g-gone..." she said in a strangled voice.

"How did-? Never mind. I guess then you won't need this right now," she place on of the cups on the dresser, "That stuff will knock you right out for a couple hours, you might need it later. This," she handed the other cup to Ali, "will help with the effects of after a migraine." She sat down on the side of her bed.

Ali smiled, "Thank you." Tigress just nodded. Then she turned to Shifu.

"What caused that?"

"We don't know, could have been anything. But it's most peculiar..."

Ali giggled despite herself and mocked in a low fancy voice, "Most peculiar" which cause Shifu to glare at her. She ignored it though and drank the strange mixture from the cup then laid down. Before Tigress could even look back at her, Ali was asleep.

"I thought she was a goner..." Tigress muttered.

When Ali woke from her nap she felt dizzy and confused. Her head felt a little numb and hurt when she accidentally stood up to fast. She walked into the hallway and was immediately blinded by the sunlight. No one else was in there rooms so she walked to the training hall. _Where is everyone,_ she thought when she saw they weren't there either. She slipped her satchel on and wrapped her cloak around her as she skipped down the stairs silently. When Ali reached the bottom, she gasped. The Valley looked beautiful! It was decorated with colorful lanterns and posters. All of the merchants had their stands set out, selling all that they could. Ali smiled and twirled around, taking in all the celebration. Curious, she walked over to a poster to see what everyone was celebrating (since she had no idea what day it was). The silhouettes of two tigers stood next to each other, fighting side by side. A red glowing stone was right above them. She stared at the two tigers for a moment then grinned, she didn't know why, but they made her happy.

Before she could think much more about it, she felt a hand on her shoulder and they spun her around. Po stood there smiling at her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm good now. What is going on? What's the occasion?"

"This is the Yǒuyì Festival!" Po said with a grin.

"The who and the what now?"

"We didn't really celebrate it much when we were younger; you, dad and I always were in the noodle shop because it was always extremely busy those days..." he said, but before he could continue Ali heard an all too familiar voice coming from behind her.

"Ali?" it sounded almost desperate, hopeful.

Ali turned around slowly then screeched "DAD!" to Mr. Ping then gathered him in a bear hug.

"Ali! Oh my!" Mr. Ping said, speechless.

"Dad! I missed you SO much! You won't even believe!" Ali said excitedly as Mr. Ping and Po brought her into the noodle shop.

Ali stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the noodle shop. It looked exactly as she remembered it except for the Dragon Warrior items and that Mr. Ping was selling tofu. She held her breath. That was her home! After all these years as she was waiting in a boring gray room in her kidnappers castle. _She was home. _

That was too much for her; Ali started to break down and cried. She was back in her house with her dad and her brother, with familiar smells and sounds, and people that loved her. She could wish for anything more than for everything to go back to normal.

"Ali! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Po asked frantically.

Ali wiped the tears of joy from her cheeks and smiled, "I'm okay, just glad to be home!"

"We're glad you're home too." Mr. Ping exclaimed as he patted her hand, "You must be starving! Let me make you some soup!"

Po and I rolled our eyes as our father went to the kitchen. He always thought we were hungry. When we were little, if he wasn't going to be home when we got there, he would sit out a HUGE bowl of dumplings on the table. Those days, Po and I would have a bet on who could eat the most dumplings...

But she was a little hungry, so she didn't object when Mr. Ping gave her the soup. It was just as good as she remembered it.

"Now, missy, where have you been exactly?" Mr. Ping said, trying to be casual.

"It's a long story. But here it goes..." she told her dad about her story (leaving out the really dangerous parts.) When she finished, Mr. Ping was close to tears. He wrapped his wings around her.

"I shouldn't have let you go to the store by yourself that day."

"Dad, it's not your fault! If he wouldn't have got me then, he would've got me sooner or later! He probably would have come to the house! If Ninja Dude and I couldn't take them, he would've destroyed you and Po! I'm glad it happened the way it did." Ali explained to her father, but it didn't make him feel much better. Po stared at her curiously.

"Do you have any idea who 'Ninja Dude' is?"

"Not at all, I never saw his face."

"So why would he help you?" Po asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" she said plainly.

"No idea but-", Po started but was interrupted by Mr. Ping.

"I bet he just wants to be her boyfriend." He said it like it happens all the time.

"NO! Dad, you've got to be kidding me!" Ali said, appalled.

Po made a face, "If you are going to try and give her 'boy advice', I'm going to leave."

"No, I promise I won't! But... it is possible he's just a shy boy."

Ali chuckled, "A 'shy' boy who can give Scar come backs so quickly that I still need practice compared to him!" But Mr. Ping ignored her and started humming happily while he stirred his soup.

"So..." she said, feeling a little uncomfortable after talking about the mysterious boy, "What is the 'Yǒuyì Festival' about?"

"It's the day we celebrate Master Shílì and Master Tóngqíng." Po answered, acting like she should know exactly what he was talking about.

"And who are they?" she pried.

"Oh! Well, they saved the world, there story is legendary! Umm... How did it start...?" he pondered.

A familiar voice came from behind them, "There was once two children, they were the best of friends. They were said to be the center of all future friendships." Master Tigress came and sat beside them, after shifting uncertainly in her seat, she continued, "The boy was Master Shílì. He was not always strong, or tough in any matter. When he was younger, no one would have ever guessed what he would become. But although he was not muscular, he had a strong spirit. He was kind and sure of himself. Master Tóngqíng was a young girl that was the kindest person you could meet. She was skilled in Kung Fu before she meant the boy. But she never used it to hurt people. She liked her freedom, so when her father told her when she was 11 years old that they were going to pick the boy that would marry her in the future; of course she hated the idea. The girl ran away from her home and hid under a great willow tree to shield her from the rain. What she had not known, was that one person saw her run. Shílì came to the tree and sat next to her, without saying a word, and handed her some food he had wrapped in a cloth for her. They did not speak the entire night. But her father came in the morning for her. Enraged, he yelled at the young girl, saying she disgraced her mother's ghost. When the girl started to cry, Shílì stood up to the father and told him she should be able to marry who she wants, and when she wants. After his speech, the father felt torn. He had not noticed what he was doing to his daughter. He apologized and canceled the betrothal. Then they were the best of friends. That boy and girl became inseparable.

Once they became older, the two noticed something quite peculiar about the both of them. Shílì started to find Tóngqíng randomly talking to herself when she thought she was alone. And she seemed to think that he was saying out loud what she was thinking a little too much. They decided to ignore it, even though they told each other everything, it's good not to pry.

She had been able to see ghosts since she was young.

He had just begun being able to move thing slowly if he thought hard about it, and heard someone's thoughts occasionally.

It was only when they were 16 that they found out about the other's gift. Sometimes, they would run down to a big forest clearing, far away from the Valley, to practice their talents. Shílì had a harder time, trying to get his power to work on command, it seemed to just come and go as it pleased.

One day, on a day they were supposed to train, Shílì became sick and couldn't come with her. Despite his warnings, the girl decided to go to train by herself. She ran down to the forest. She called out for someone, anyone who would like to talk to her. Along came a poor ghost boy, who apparently had mental-issues when he was alive. He was feeling angry because no one could see him. Tóngqíng spoke with him, calming him down. But suddenly a boy jumped out of a bush behind her. He was a boy who had been betrothed to her before her father changed his mind. He was a very big rhino for his age, and she shrunk underneath his shadow. He yelled at her, accusing her of being evil. She tried to tell him her powers didn't hurt people when suddenly the ghost boy went crazy, shaking trees, making noises, pulling at the boy's clothes, trying to make the boy see him. He screamed then ran to the village to tell the people to help him, when Shílì ran up to him and threw him backwards. He tackled him, surprising the girl, and held him down. The ghost boy stood there, the evil black color drained from his eyes and left them a light green color. He stared at his hands with wide eyes, not believing what he had just done. He turned to Tóngqíng and yelled in a miserable voice that he was sorry before running away. The rhino knocked of his attacker and ran but not before the boy turned and moved a boulder right in his way with his mind, making the rhino speechless. The two friends tried to make him understand but he ran around it and went back. But not before he screamed a vow at the top of his lungs. That he would, someday, defeat them. Even if it was the last thing he did.

The other villagers didn't believe him, of course. When people don't want to believe something, they let sense go over their better judgment; people shouldn't do that.

The Masters thought they were finished with him, but they didn't know that one thing within him. Darkness. A thirst for power and control that would only grow in years to come.

When the two meant Master Oogaway, he convinced them to started training, not only with their powers, but in Kung Fu. He was the only other person that knew. They both quickly became great warriors.

Soon, Oogaway knew they were ready and granted them to be the keeper of a powerful stone. It was a stone that, if you were the possessor, it would make you the most powerful being ever in history. But if it was put into the wrong hands, the world would end for sure. As the keepers, the two master's eventually got the name the 'Stone of Silem'.

As time flew by, both masters found a spouse. Even though their lives where changing, they still trained together, talked together, made fun of each other. Because that's what best friends do. They never left the other under the bus.

Then they became one of the most important thing, parents. Tóngqíng had a little baby son. And Shílì had a beautiful daughter. But if only they had known what would happen next!

Far away from the Valley, a rhino stood, waiting with a ghost at his side. A ghost with permanent black oily eyes drove crazy by the separate evil person inside him. The rhino felt he was ready. Ready for the moment he has been waiting for. With the help of the ghost, who whispered him plans, he was ready. So he marched off to his hometown, feeling much wiser then he really was.

When he made it to his destination, he went for the first thing that would be in his way: The guard. He and his family lived in a house close to the two masters. He was Shílì's brother, but he lived near them acting as a guard, to help them if anyone attacked.

The rhino snuck into his house and crept down the hallway, towards the parents' bedroom. But then, he looked down to see a little girl standing there, staring at him in horror. Knowing he was not a good guy, she started to run for it but was stopped by the giant animal. Throwing her behind him, into the living room, he aimed his sword down at her. The ghost stood next to him, the good guy trying to fight his way through but failing. He looked down to see the little girl and his heart throbbed. She gave only enough power to gain control of his evil side to throw himself down. It is said that the ghost had so much energy around him and power that he was able to knock the sword of aim as he fell, but it still slashed her arm just above her elbow. Then, since he was dead, he fell on top of her and went through her. But immediately the other side took charge and ran out the door with the rhino. The young cub screamed and her father came charging into the room only to find his daughter crying and a sword off to her side where it had fell.

The rhino's armies were sent to attack the palace. But he stayed and ran into Tóngqíng's house. She was waiting for him in her fighting stance. He told her to give him the stone, and-

_Her son._

She refused and while they fought Shílì ran over at the speed of light. He hid his daughter behind a bush in the shadows. Then he helped his partner. The rhino was strong, he was too strong. Because he had something then that the two cats didn't know about. The ghost boy. Tóngqíng saw him for the first time in a long time just before he slipped towards her son's room. But blocked by the gigantic rhino, she couldn't get threw no matter how hard she and her partner tried. In the little boy's room, he suddenly heard noises. Nails scratching at his windows, bumps coming from his closet, and then his door knob turned. Two black eyes stared daggers at the room around him. Then finally his eyes settled on the small 7 year old sitting on his bed. He walked towards him and lifted up a gentle looking hand towards him. It didn't look like it belongs to someone of monster-like nature. The tips of his fingers suddenly turned dark as something like black sand started climbing up his arm. But the boy looked at him and didn't see only the evil insane side of him. He saw the way the fingers of his other hand twitched and the way his jaw was clenched nervously. He saw a little of a light green circle around his eyes were the color should be as the ghost tried as hard as he could to fight this monster he was trapped in. But the insane person from when he was alive was still there. He saw him as him mother would.

The little boy shivered and suddenly couldn't move. The ghost came closer only to be suddenly distracted by the window being thrown open. Shílì's daughter came running in and grabbed the boy's hand. She ran with him over to the window and jumped out, then sprinted to hide behind the bush.

Inside, the two masters were fighting along with Shílì's brother, who had joined them after helping his daughter and son escape. The rhino roared then pushed them all back, ripping out the entire left wall of the house. It hurt his brother badly so Shílì told him to run away with his family.

They say the sky turned red and turned as fast as a tornado. Tóngqíng told him he would never get the stone, that she had hid it where no one would ever find it.

Then the sky started to fall. His army turned the village on fire and came to attack. The world would become his in a couple seconds. Tóngqíng's husband ran up to protect her as the rhino's sword started to come towards her, it missed her, but killed him. Tóngqíng was devastated and grabbed for Shílì's hand. With a determined look in their eyes, they lifted their hands into the sky. As the harmed villagers watched, a beautiful blue light came from their joined hands and shot into the sky. The force shoved all the warriors around them back. It put all the fires out, and the sky was filled with the light. The rhino's power was taken away from him. He was no longer immortal. The ghost disappeared. The rhino ran for his life and hasn't been seen since.

But it came with a price. The two masters, the keepers of the stone, the two best friends, were gone. They had given their lives to rescue the Valley of Peace, and to save their children.

But no one was told where the stone was or how to find it.

And know ever has." Tigress finished with a sigh.

"I- I can't believe..." Ali stuttered.

"It is a sad story. But it is about two very true heroes." Tigress said sincerely.

"But... What happened to the children? Both of the boy's parents were killed!" Ali said.

"No one knows. A lot of children where lost that day, the ones that were found were all in shock, even if they found them, they probably too scared to tell them. It is said the mother ran with the daughter of Shílì when she found her. She might have toke the boy but no one knows."

"Then how do they know all this other stuff, like what happened in the boy's bedroom with the ghost?!"

"A Soothsayer told us, the same one that predicted that Po would defeat Shen. And Oogaway told about their childhood. Both very wise people."

Ali nodded. But something was nagging at the back of her mind. Something wasn't right and it was disturbing her. "It's just, I mean..."

Tigress interrupted her, "Shifu thinks that the rhino in this story is Master Wei Long."

**Uh-oh! Sorry I had to end you with another shock moment there! But Ali REALLY toke control in this chapter. I had NO idea what was gonna happen for the longest time here. So I hope you liked it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! YOU WILL BE MY BEST FRIEND! Thank you to all of the people who have read my story so far! And just so you know, reviews make me write much faster! Now Does anyone want to play in the snow with me? Because I'm going by myself! ;)**

**Shílì- Strength  
****Tóngqíng- Compassion  
Yǒuyì- Friendship  
**


	15. Ali's Bad Feeling and Shifu's Staff

** HEY GUESS WHAT?! No, I didn't stop writing this story. And no, nothing happened to me that made me disappear for that long amount of time! Ok, first I just want to say I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I just have not had any inspiration on my stories lately and to add on to that some super bad writer's block. It was terrible. But now I think I've got it! I know this chapter is really short but that's because I wanted to end it here cause the next chapter is gonna have a lot in it. I just wanted to get this part out of the way. Also, since it is summer, I should be able to write more! YAY! Ok, I just let you read the chapter now! (I am still sorry...) :(**

Ali sat under the peach tree and let her thoughts absorb her. A puzzled look was edged on her face. What Tigress said concerned her. If Shifu was right, then Wei Long was much more powerful then he let on. Just as Ali feared.

Ali closed her eyes and listened to the silence. The only thing to be heard was the rustle of the peach tree's petals, until she heard the faintest sound of footsteps and turned around to see N.

"I thought I would find you up here." She said.

"How did you know?"

"This seems like a pretty good spot to think. After the news Tigress dumped on you, I guessed you wanted to think." She walked over and sat down next to her.

"I wouldn't say 'dumped' it." Ali said.

N smirked, "I guess people like Tigress or me aren't good at sugar coating stuff."

"Good, cause that's the last thing I need." Ali picked up a small rock and tossed it out into the mist of the mountains with a tired look on her face.

N thought for a moment and then said something Ali didn't expect. "I like people like that. Some people think that lying to their selves will make it seem like it's not happening. When, really, it just makes it worse."

"Very true." Ali said simply, and then turned a curious look to her mysterious friend, "What happened between you and Scar?"

By the hard look on N's face, Ali expected her not to answer, but then N surprised her. "He abandoned me when I needed him most."She stood sharply, "I will come get you later." Then she left.

Ali bit her bottom lip. Scar's sister. She couldn't believe it. The thought was unnerving. She had never thought of Scar having a family, but now that she thought about it, what did she expect?

She knew Tigress didn't believe N. She thought that N was still secretly on Scar's side. But Ali knew better. When N talked about him, the look on her face, the tone of her voice, told Ali that that would be the last thing she would ever do.

Ali breathed in deeply. Everything was so confusing now. What was she kidding? Everything became confusing 10 years ago when Wei Long took her.

She looked out from where she sat beneath the peach tree. Some of the tree's petals carried themselves into the fog of the mountains. She leaned her back against the old trunk and closed her eyes. To her surprise, even with the worst of events, she felt like she belonged there at the Jade Palace. She hoped with all her heart that Wei Long wouldn't destroy that. Despite herself, she opened her mouth slightly and was able to make out words to a song.

_"I've got my memories_

_Always inside of me_

_But I can't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_I believe you now_

_I've come too far_

_No I can't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_Created for a place I've never known_

_This is home_

_Now I'm finally where I belong_

_Where I Belong_

_Yeah, this is home_

_I've been searching for a place of my own_

_Now I've found it_

_Maybe this is home_

_This is home_

_Belief over misery_

_I've seen the enemy_

_And I won't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_And I got my heart set on what happens next_

_I got my eyes wide it's not over yet_

_We are miracles and we're not alone."_

Ali gave a satisfied smile. Then sat quietly and let the peaceful atmosphere fill her. But there was a lingering feeling, whispering that it wouldn't last long. It was like a dark cloud that follows above you. She tried to push it away, but it stayed until it chilled her to the bone.

He ran as fast as he could. He was panting and his legs were aching but he wouldn't stop. He had to get there before night. There was no way that this could be happening. He wouldn't let anything stand in his way. Even at his top speed, he knew he couldn't make it. But he had to try.

He stumbled his way through the branches, running so fast it was hard to concentrate. He fought back frustrated tears as he tried to clear his mind to where he had to go.

For one second, he thought of how he had been used against his will, and his concentration was lost. He tripped and plummeted straight into a deep trapping pit. His shoulder hit the bottom with a thud that knocked the breath right out of him.

Despite the pain, he stood up and clenched his shoulder. Looking down at himself, he noticed he had been hurt worse than he thought. But it didn't matter to him. He tried all he could to climb the side of it but couldn't get up to the height of the hole. He kicked the wall in frustration and dropped to his knees.

It didn't matter; he would get there in time. It was almost night.

"Sorry to interrupt but they've been asking about you; I've lied to them long enough. They are pretty worried." N said.

"They've been looking for me?"

"Yep. But I thought you deserved some time to yourself so..."

"So you lied?" Ali said teasingly then giggled, "Shifupoo is going to kill you!"

N smirked then started walking down the stairs without replying.

Ali ran to keep up then smiled, "Thank you. You know, for not telling them where I was." When N only nodded, Ali said awkwardly, "So..." then gave her a mocking evil smile."Did Scar really call Tigress 'Princess'?"

N smirked and then nodded again.

"He must have a death wish. Tigress is definitely going to get him."

A grin spread across N's face, "I'd like to see that."

"You and me both." Ali said then looked to the sky and said thoughtfully, "I wonder what he is doing right now..."

"There are a few options for that: hatching an evil plan, hurting innocent people, sulking in a corner, dancing like a ballerina, making more enemies..." N listed them off like she had thought about this before.

"Dancing- the dancing definitely wins." Ali joked, but flatly.

"You meant Wei Long, didn't you?"

"Yeah... It's been bothering me. Why has it taken so long for him to strike back? What is he waiting for?"

"I guess we have to be ready then." N said simply.

Ali sighed then jumped the last three steps. "How could we ever be ready for him?"

N followed swiftly after her. "You've heard the stories. Po and the Furious Five can take him."

"He's different!" Ali snapped. "Everybody has been acting like he's like every other villain they've meant. But he isn't; everybody is making a big mistake by underestimating him."

N didn't respond, making it hard to know what she was thinking. Ali noticed her new friend always seemed to be far away, like she's in a different dimension.

"We can take him." N said with a sudden hardness in her voice, "_You_ can take him."

Ali didn't disagree, but she didn't agree. She knew they were strong, and capable of pulling it off on normal circumstances, but something was going on. Wei Long was definitely waiting. But the question was: for what?

Ali walked into the palace with N strolling behind her. The Hall of Warriors seemed to be empty; she sighed with relief. Maybe she could get away before Shifu-

_Whack!_

"Ow! What was _that_ for?!" Ali tried to say angrily as she turned to see the end of the stick that hit her, but failed not to laugh when she saw that Shifu whacked her with such a serious face.

"You hit me with a _stick_?" Ali chuckled.

"Where were you? We have been looking for you for hours!" Shifu said, ignoring her.

"I was up by the peach tree. I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" His tone was angry, like he was about to start a lecture so she interrupted him.

"You know," she closed her eyes like she was meditating then mimicked Shifu's voice, "connecting to my inner peace."

Ali opened her eyes and gave Shifu an innocent grin. Shifu frowned so she stopped smiling and held her hands behind her back. She heard N chuckle from where she was standing.

"I'm very sorry, Shifupoo." Ali said, managing to sound as serious as if she were saying "Master Shifu".

Shifu rolled his eyes. "Po wants to talk to you," as he left the room, he waved what he had whacked her with in the air. "And I hit you with a _staff_. Not a stick."

Ali grinned then turned to N, "I'm going to go find out about that fireball!"

N just smiled while she left and then turned to go back to her room. She glanced out the open door to see dark clouds rolling in from the distance.

"I guess it is going to rain." She mumbled. She pulled the door shut and went to close all the open windows.

That night Ali lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. A grin was still spread on her face as she thought of the story Po told her. Her best friend had done so much. He had become a hero. It reminded her of the superhero game they played when they were kids. What did her story remind her of? A damsel in distress, except the "damsel" rescued herself. Which she thought was quite amusing.

The good thing was they finally could be friends again. She only wished she could have been there when he needed her. She'll make up for it one day.

She pulled her blanket around her tightly and fell asleep to the sound of the rain lightly hitting her window pane. She finally pushed her bad feeling aside.

If only she would've know what came next; she would've ran far away, and never turned back.

**Well, that just screams something bad it gonna happen doesn't it? Might as well put up a blinking neon sign telling you. Ok, now I promise to never ever ever take that long on a chapter EVER again. And the next chapter will be up SOON! Am I forgiven? Please? Alright, whether you forgive me or not, please leave a review! Seriously, even if you don't have an account! I really need to know if I'm doing this correctly or if you guys like it! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! ;)**

**-MasterAli (Your very sorry author.)**


End file.
